House Hunting
by Whispering Thoughts
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio finds the perfect house only to find out there are only two bedrooms? Who ends up with who and what happens? Contains SEQUEL Moving In.
1. House Hunting

Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio finds the perfect house only to find out there are only two bedrooms? Who ends up with who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

Prologue: Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all graduated the year before from Hogwarts. They had immediately been hired into their desired professions and were making money beyond their wildest dreams; well at least Ron thought so. However, they couldn't live with their parents forever; Harry had been staying with the Weasleys. This is when they decided to go house hunting. They had originally decided that they were all looking for separate houses, but after finding out some of the prices for current real estate they decided it would be better to buy a house together. Which lead them to their current predicament…

"We need to sit down and decide what we want in a house," said Hermione.

"Aww Hermione, can't we ever do something without having to make a list," said Harry and Ron together.

"Fine then," said Hermione. "If that is the way you want it?"

"Yes."

However, the guys quickly changed their minds after they viewed their first house together. Each one of them didn't like something about the house while the other didn't care about the particular object.

"Okay," said Hermione pulling out a piece of parchment. "Let's do this." "What do you want the most Harry?" She asked. Harry looked at her a little surprised.

"You want to know what I want?" He asked her. Hermione just smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back at her.

"I want a big kitchen with an island in the middle. A dining room I don't care about. The kitchen has to have a pantry and plenty of storage space." "Other than that I just want a place where we can all hang together after work and relax." Hermione smiled and wrote down his requests.

"Ron?" She asked?

"I want a pool," he said. "Above or underground I don't care. When it gets hot I want to be able to go swimming." Hermione and Harry just laughed while she wrote down his requests.

Hermione then turned to them.

"I want a room we can all use as an office and that is big enough to use as a library." Harry and Ron smiled at this. "I want a laundry room that is big enough for all three of us to use the muggle way," she said. "We need to be able to live in both worlds." Harry and Ron just nodded. "I want a porch across the front of the house with a swing on it." "Last but not least I want enough room to plant flower beds in front of the house and a vegetable garden out back. I want big oak and maple trees to cover our yard so that when it gets hot I can go lay out in the yard and not have to worry about getting burned." Harry and Ron laughed as she added her requests to the list. "Anything else?" She asked looking at the list. Together they decided that their yard should be fenced in with a tall privacy fence. (They were after all wizards and a witch.) Plus they wanted a three stall garage. "Okay," said Hermione. "I'll just drop this by the real estate office on my way to work."

The first house they looked at was all wrong. The yard was not big enough. The pool could barely hold one person let alone three, and the kitchen did not meet Harry's wants. The second house was better. However, it lacked a room they could turn into an office and Hermione would not sign the agreement without the office space. Weeks went by as they looked at house after house, each time finding something wrong. They had all but given up hope of ever finding a house that was perfect for them.

Harry and Ron had picked up Hermione after work and were heading over to the Weasley's house for dinner when they spotted the sign. **For Sale by Owner.** Then they spotted the house; well the privacy fence. Each house had lacked the fence so far.

"Oh my God," breathed Hermione. She turned to Harry and Ron. "Can we stop and look?" She asked? Nodding Harry stopped the car and they all got out. That's when they noticed it was an open house. "It must be our lucky day," breathed Hermione.

They could barely contain their excitement when they saw the three stall garage. Taking a deep breath they all walked up the front steps and into the house. (Yes it had the porch Hermione dreamed of with a deep swing set, set off to the right.) There they were met by the current owners. Welcome, I'm Riley Jenson (name is taken from Keri Arthur's book Dangerous Games) and this is my husband Kellen (also taken from Dangerous Games).

It's nice to meet you," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Are you just looking for pleasure, or are you actually in the market dear?" Asked Riley.

Hermione smiled. "All three of us are looking to purchase a house together."

"Then let me show you around," said Kellen. He offered his arm to Hermione and smiled when she accepted it. Harry felt a surge of jealousy sweep through him at the thought of another man touching Hermione, but quickly stamped it down and followed Hermione and Kellen through the house. "On your left is the kitchen," he said ushering them all through the door. Once inside Harry forgot how to breathe. _It was his dreams come true._ Hermione saw his expression and smiled. She turned to Kellen. Harry's fascinated with kitchens. Harry's head snapped up upon hearing this. She smiled at him.

"He loves to cook." Kellen smiled at Harry.

"We really didn't use the kitchen. It was mostly for show. We ate out a lot, so the appliances are really brand new."

"May I?" Asked Harry gesturing towards the granite island that in the middle of the kitchen. Kellen nodded his consent. Striding forward Harry ran his fingertips over the granite countertop. He turned to the sink and was pleased when he saw the deep double sink with stainless steel fixtures. Cabinets were everywhere, and they seemed to hold most of the appliances off the countertop. He turned in place taking everything in. That's when he noticed another door next to the upright freezer. They really did have everything in here. "What's that?" He asked?

"Oh," said Kellen. "That's the pantry." He opened it for Harry. It was deep enough for Harry to walk into and there seemed to be a place for every food imaginable on its shelves. He sighed. _It was perfect. _

"I think Harry's in love," said Hermione in a teasing voice. Harry flashed a grin her way, and her heart nearly quit beating for a second.

"It's perfect," said Harry.

"Next, is the dining room," said Kellen. However, Harry didn't care about the dining room.

"Can we see the living room?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course," said Riley from behind them. "Right this way." She led them to the living room and even Ron had to gasp when he saw the plasma screen television that was mounted into the wall and the shelves on either side that were lined with hundreds of d.v.d's and c.d.'s. Hermione, however was looking at the fireplace on the far wall placed in between two floor length windows. A couch and chairs were arranged nicely around it. A rug pulled the room together and pulled the focus back onto the couch that was facing the television and the curtained windows behind it. She turned to Harry. He just nodded slightly. _This is what he had in mind._ _We could even put a chess board in here._

"Next is the office," said Riley.

"Office," repeated Hermione excitedly. Riley just smiled, nodded, and led the way.

Hermione was falling in love with this house even more as she viewed the office. It was definitely big enough for all three of them; the shelves that lined walls on two sides didn't make matters any worse. "Be still my heart," she whispered. Harry and Ron laughed at her.

"Do you have a laundry room?" Asked Ron.

Kellen nodded and led them to the back of the house. It looked like they had turned an old sun porch into the laundry room. When asked why Riley replied, "This way the noise doesn't bother us in case we have to do laundry at night." Hermione nodded. _They had a good point._ There were five large wooden bins; Hermione guessed they were for sorting laundry. Hermione looked around. Half of the space wasn't being used. She could easily duplicate the bins and counter space; plus, if she got washers and dryers that stacked on top of one another she could fit two more in here, one for each of them. Harry and Ron looked at her and she nodded.

"Can we see your yard?" Asked Harry.

Kellen led them to the yard. There was the pool in all of its gleaming glory, and it was underground. "Hallelujah," said Ron. Hermione looked out across the back yard from the deck. There would be plenty of room to plant a small vegetable garden in the back corner along with some odd flower gardens here and there, not to mention the flower gardens in the front. Patches of sunlight filtered down through the oak and maple trees that were scattered across the yard.

"It's perfect," Hermione breathed. Harry and Ron quickly agreed with her.

"There's just one thing you should know," said Riley.

"What is it?" They asked together.

"There's only two bedrooms and one bathroom."

"That's fine," said Hermione quickly. "Harry and Ron can share a bedroom and I can have the other one. And one bathroom is nothing. We've done it before."

"Uh, Hermione," said Harry.

"Yes?"

"For the last eight years I've shared a bedroom with Ron, and I'm getting pretty tired of it. No offense mate," he said to Ron.

"None taken."

"This was to be my chance to get away from Ron. To have my own space."

Hermione looked at Harry. "But that means I'll have to share a room with one of you, because there is no way I'm giving up this house," said Hermione looking at the both of them. "It meets every single one of the requirements on our list. We've been searching for a house for months." "I won't let it slide through our fingertips now that we've found it." Hermione turned back to Riley and Kellen. "We'll take it," she said without another thought. _If she had to share a room with one of her best friends so be it! _After agreeing on a price and setting the wheels in motion, Riley and Kellen agreed that they would be able to move in within a week of signing the papers and buying the house.

The Weasley family was excited that they had finally found a house and forgave them because they were late for dinner. However, they all paused when Hermione told them that it only had two bedrooms and Harry and Ron had refused to share another bedroom. "But," said Molly. "That means you'll have to share a room with one of them." Hermione just nodded.

"I wasn't passing up the deal."

"So," said Fred and George. "Which of our brothers are you going to share a room with?" Hermione just looked at them and then looked at Harry and Ron.

Harry sighed and went to fetch something. Seconds later he was back. He laid the piece of parchment down in front of her along with a muggle ink pen. Smiling, she thanked him. "What are you doing?" Hermione didn't answer. She was already too busy writing away. Harry answered for her.

"She's making a list to see which one of us she can stand to live in that close of proximity with." They all watched as each list got longer and longer. Finally, Hermione quit writing.

"What's the verdict?" Asked Ginny from Neville's lap. Hermione looked up.

"Harry."

**AN: Don't worry! The story isn't over yet. Watch out for the sequel, Moving In.**


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

**Prologue:** Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all graduated the year before from Hogwarts. They had immediately been hired into their desired professions and were making money beyond their wildest dreams; well at least Ron thought so. However, they couldn't live with their parents forever; Harry had been staying with the Weasleys. This is when they decided to go house hunting. They had originally decided that they were all looking for separate houses, but after finding out some of the prices for current real estate they decided it would be better to buy a house together. Which lead them to their current predicament…

**Taken from **_**House Hunting**_**:**

"She's making a list to see which one of us she can stand to live in that close of proximity with." They all watched as each list got longer and longer. Finally, Hermione quit writing.

"What's the verdict?" Asked Ginny from Neville's lap. Hermione looked up.

"Harry."

Harry stared at his best friend. "Me?"

Hermione just nodded. "Don't worry," she said. "I know how much you wanted your space. I'll stay out of your way as much as possible."

"Come on," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let's eat. You can discuss it later." However, there had not been time to discuss it later. First, they were too busy signing all the proper papers, and then they had to pack.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry each took turns pulling into their new garage. Harry was the first to get out and lock the high privacy fence behind them. After muttering a quick locking charm to make sure they would not be disturbed in the unpacking process he turned back to his friends and gave them the go ahead sign.

With the help of a little magic they quickly unpacked their belongings from their respective cars. Hermione was the one who dished the keys from her pocket. With another tap from her wand the keys were duplicated twice, and the sets were given to Ron and Harry. Quickly unlocking the door, they walked in. Just inside the doorway was all the furniture they had ordered. The previous owners had let the movers place it there before moving out.

"Accio Furnito places!" The three of them watched as Hermione's spell sent the furniture off to the correct rooms. "Harry, you take the kitchen. Ron, you take the living room, and I'll take the office." "Put everything in its' rightful place," she said. Together they separated into their respective rooms. Occasionally an object would be seen flying down the hall; such as Hermione's books or all of Harry's cook books and pans he had collected over the past year. When they were finished, they marched into the laundry room and quickly made do of the extra space and created the extra counters and bins Hermione had envisioned.

"What's next?" Hermione turned to Harry who had asked the question.

"Loo," she said. Harry was relieved to find a large room, one that could easily fit all three of them and one that was not connected to any of the bedrooms. Each of them would have to walk to get use the loo, but that meant that either Ron or Harry and Hermione didn't have to enter each other's bedroom to use it. Working around each other they managed to put all of their toiletries away, and Hermione was delighted to find a tub along with a shower. "Bubble baths!"

Harry didn't need the reaction that his body had. "Let's have lunch," he said quickly. They made their way back to the kitchen in silence. Harry quickly took out the food that Mrs. Weasley had packed for them earlier, knowing that they wouldn't have any time to cook.

"I love your mother Ron," said Hermione as she dug into her still warm bowl of pasta and garlic bread sticks.

Ron laughed. "She loves you too Hermione."

They ate in a companionable silence before Harry remembered that they still had to do the dining room. When they walked in they found their new dining room table in the middle of the room with the large china cabinet against the wall displaying their "fine" china. (They didn't have any at the moment, so it would be filled with regular dinnerware.) Pictures were placed around the room and the light fixture turned into a chandelier. Finally, a rug was added and curtains were placed over the windows, and the windows themselves were surrounded by plants.

"What's next?" Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"The bedrooms," they said together.

"Great," said Ron. He led the way to the porch where the rest of their belonging was waiting. Hermione spied the plants she had brought for the front porch. With a flick of her wand they zoomed into place. The rest followed her as they all made their way back inside. Ron immediately went inside his bedroom and shut the door. However, Harry and Hermione hesitated outside theirs.

"Harry I..," Hermione started to say.

"After you," he said cutting her off. Hermione nodded and opened the door. Looking around her, Hermione decided there was a problem. They had originally planned on two twin beds, her nor Harry being that big. However, there was no way they were going to fit both of them in here the way they planned. Hermione turned to Harry who was looking at her with wide eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Harry," she said. "I don't mind sharing space. I've had to do it for the past seven years. We just have to use the space to our advantage."

Harry looked at his best friend. "There is no way I'm sleeping on a bunk bed." Hermione had to laugh.

"Neither am I," she said.

"Then what?" Hermione looked at him.

"We do the only thing we can do. We put in one queen size bed and sleep on it together," she said. Harry stared at her with wide eyes. "Or do you have a problem with that?" Harry just shook his head. It was the only thing that they could do.

Hermione quickly transfigured their twin beds into one large queen size bed. It was solid black with heavy black drapes; however, the linens and bedspread were white. She turned to Harry for approval. He just nodded. The matching nightstands went on either side of the bed; they paused a moment to put things into them and adorn them with lamps and alarms clocks. Their old Hogwarts trunks went at the end of the bed; a white cushion on top turned it into a quick bench.

On either side of the bed were windows each with a window seat. Hermione flicked her wand once more and two layers of curtains along with many pillows flew at the windows. The pillows arranged themselves to make a comfortable seat for any who chose to sit there while the black curtains settled behind the white sheer ones to block out harsh light. Of course, during the day the curtains would be open to let in the sunlight.

White dressers sat on either sides of the bed giving them each space to put their own clothes. A black and white rug pulled the room together in the center, and an entertainment stand sat directly across from the bed. The door to the walk in closet was directly next to Harry's dresser, his being the one on the right. The door that led them in and out of the room was found to the left of the entertainment stand going in and the right going out.

To complete the setting a plant stood in the opposite corner of this door and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. (It was great that they had central air.)

"Is there any reason we made our room black and white?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione laughed.

"Black and white matches everything. Plus, this way we get to add the color," she said. To demonstrate her point she flicked her wand and color pictures, along with black and white, found themselves on the wall leaving space for Harry's pictures among themselves. Harry laughed and followed suit. This is how they finished unpacking. Laughing back and forth they managed to unpack the rest of their belongings and was wondering what Ron was up to.

They crossed the hall and Harry was the one to knock on the door. "Come in."

They opened the door and gasped. Ron's room had been repainted a deep red, with the help of magic of course. On the far wall against floor to ceiling windows that were covered with black curtains was a queen size four poster bed. Open red hangings revealed black and red bed linens. Night stands adorned both sides of the bed. However, the lamps, small orbs of lights, were floating magically over the bed. Only one alarm clock marred the surface of the nightstand. Just like they had, Ron had turned his trunk into a bench at the end of his bed, except that his was solid black with a red cushion.

A magically added fireplace, with t.v. above it, and a dark black velvet couch in front sat in the corner next to the bed. Shelves lined either side of the fireplace, and they could see Ron had already put books and what few movies he had on there.

His own walk in closet stood next to the fireplace. To the right of where they were standing was Ron's dresser, where their own entertainment stand stood. However, even with the magically added fireplace and the red and black decorations the one thing that surprised them the most was the wall to wall fish tank that was stretch out across Ron's wall. At the moment it was empty; however, Harry and Hermione didn't doubt that it would soon be full. Cabinets rested underneath and above the fish tank.

They turned back to Ron who was looking at them from beside his bed. It was evident that he had been smoothing the covers.

"Do you like it?"

Harry and Hermione could only nod. "When are you going to fill the fish tank up?"

"Tomorrow I'm going down town. They have a pet store on the main street and I wanted to see what they had before I made up my mind of what I wanted in there."

"We were about to go out for dinner. Did you want to come?"

"Sure, said Ron grabbing his wallet off of his dresser on their way out of the door.

"Can I see your room?"

Harry looked at Hermione who looked at him. "Sure," they said together. Ron opened the door and walked into their room. He turned and looked at them.

"Why is there only one bed?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "We couldn't fit both the beds in here," said Harry. "And neither of us wanted to sleep on bunk beds, so we decided that we would make do with one bed."

Ron looked at them with a smirk on his face. "Good luck with that." "Other than that I love your guys' room. I like the black and white." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"I told you so," she said. Harry laughed.

"You were right. Now let's go get some dinner."


	3. Bedtime Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

**Prologue:** Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all graduated the year before from Hogwarts. They had immediately been hired into their desired professions and were making money beyond their wildest dreams; well at least Ron thought so. However, they couldn't live with their parents forever; Harry had been staying with the Weasleys. This is when they decided to go house hunting. They had originally decided that they were all looking for separate houses, but after finding out some of the prices for current real estate they decided it would be better to buy a house together. Which lead them to their current predicament…

**Taken from **_**House Hunting**_**:**

"She's making a list to see which one of us she can stand to live in that close of proximity with." They all watched as each list got longer and longer. Finally, Hermione quit writing.

"What's the verdict?" Asked Ginny from Neville's lap. Hermione looked up.

"Harry."

They ended up eating Chinese just because it was the only restaurant in the city they had not tried yet. (Who says you can't have Chinese in England?) When they returned, they were all glad for the motion lights that came on when they stepped out of the garage.

"Tomorrow I'll get some plants for the front and back yards," said Hermione. "Can you guys help me plant them since none of us have to work?"

They nodded.

"Who wants the shower first?" Asked Hermione.

"Can I go first?" This was asked by Ron. "I really want to get to that pet store early in the morning."

"Sure," said Hermione laughing. While Ron was in the shower Harry and Hermione sat in the living room in a comfortable silence with glasses of iced tea waiting for their turns.

"I'm done."

Harry and Hermione turned to find Ron standing in the doorway in black pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. Harry turned to Hermione. "Your turn." She nodded. "Here, I'll take your glass."

"Thanks," she said handing it to him. "Night Ron," she said passing him.

"Night Mi," he said.

"Going to bed?" Ron nodded as Harry passed him on his way to the kitchen. Harry rinsed out the glasses and put them in the sink. They could wait until the morning. "G'night then," said Harry as he turned to Ron.

"G'night," said Ron turning, going to his bedroom, and closing the door.

Hermione came out of the shower ten minutes later and found Harry in the bedroom sitting in the window seat. "I'm done," she said. Harry turned to her.

"No bubble bath?" He teased her. Hermione smiled at him.

"Not today," she said. "Your turn."

Harry nodded and grabbed his clothes from the bench at the foot of the bed. "See you when I get back," he said passing her on the way out.

Harry quickly made his way to the loo and shut the door pressing his back against it. He breathed a sigh of relief. _How could she stand there in those shorts and tank top? Didn't she know what she did to him? _Harry shook his head and began to get undressed.

When he came back Hermione was just climbing into bed. By the book on her nightstand it was obvious that she had been reading. She looked up when he closed the door. She looked at him as he stood there at the door looking at the bed. "Come on," she said. Harry slowly approached the bed and pulled back the covers on his side. "I'm not that bad am I?"

Harry looked at her and laughed. "No," he said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous. I don't think I've ever slept this close to a girl." Hermione laughed this time.

"Geesh Harry," she said. "I'm still your best friend." She looked met his eyes. "I always will be." Harry nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, we'll put this pillow in between us," she said taking one of her pillows and placing it in the middle of the bed.

"Thanks." She just nodded climbing into bed and getting under the covers. Harry had just settled in on his side when suddenly she sat up.

"Crap."

"What is it?" Harry asked automatically reaching for his wand.

"No one locked the doors or the windows," said Hermione getting out of bed. (I had to add this bit in. I am forever being reminded to lock the doors.)

"I'll help you," said Harry getting his glasses back on.

"Thanks." Ten minutes later they were back into bed after making sure the house was safe and secure.

Harry turned over for what seemed like the millionth time that night only to find himself on the floor. "Harry are you alright?" This was asked by Hermione as she peered over the side of the bed.

Harry looked up at her. "Just peachy." He stood back up and looked down at her stretched across the bed crossways the famous pillow. "This isn't going to work," he said as Hermione straightened into a sitting position. "There's just not enough room for both of us and a pillow in this bed." Hermione nodded moving the pillow instantly.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on my side," she said.

"Hermione," he said. "I can't promise you that."

"Excuse me?"

"I can only stay on my side until I fall asleep. After that I can't promise you anything." Hermione nodded. (Don't you love it when your body betrays you in your sleep?)

"I understand," she said. It was in silence that they got back under the covers. This time Harry fell asleep instantly. It was a good thing he didn't snore.

It was still dark in the room when Harry woke up. However, there was enough light for him to see the woman that was so clearly comfortable in his arms. _Hermione?_

Harry jerked backwards so fast he ended up on the floor for the second time that night. "Harry, are you okay? What happened?" Asked Hermione as she leaned over the bed once again.

Harry looked up at her. "I just fell out of bed. I'm fine." Hermione looked at him.

"You're lying."

Harry sighed and stood back up. Hermione moved over so he could sit down on the bed.

"You want the truth?" Hermione nodded. "Fine, I woke up to find you in my arms. I was so surprised that I fell off the bed." Harry looked at Hermione to gauge her reaction and was startled when she burst out laughing.

"That's why you fell out of bed?" Harry nodded. Hermione laughed again. "Go back to bed you silly man," she said leaning and kissing his cheek. She crawled back under the covers and faced the wall.

"But Hermione, what if it happens again?" Hermione turned to look at him.

"Then it happens again and we'll move past it, besides I like it when you hold me." Harry looked at her in surprise. _This was news to him._ "It makes me feel safe." Harry smiled at her.

"Night," he said getting back under the cover for the fourth time that night.

"Goodnight Harry.


	4. Gardening and Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

**Prologue:** Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all graduated the year before from Hogwarts. They had immediately been hired into their desired professions and were making money beyond their wildest dreams; well at least Ron thought so. However, they couldn't live with their parents forever; Harry had been staying with the Weasleys. This is when they decided to go house hunting. They had originally decided that they were all looking for separate houses, but after finding out some of the prices for current real estate they decided it would be better to buy a house together. Which lead them to their current predicament…

**Taken from **_**House Hunting**_**:**

"She's making a list to see which one of us she can stand to live in that close of proximity with." They all watched as each list got longer and longer. Finally, Hermione quit writing.

"What's the verdict?" Asked Ginny from Neville's lap. Hermione looked up.

"Harry."

When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning she found herself staring into Harry's green orbs. She immediately felt his strong arms wrapped around hers and noticed the fact that their legs were intertwined. Usually, such a position would have made her feel embarrassed, but at the moment she was enjoying it.

"Good morning," whispered Harry. Hermione smiled.

"It is a great morning," she said. Just then there was a knock on their door.

"Breakfast is ready," called Ron's voice through the door.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom," said Harry. "You can get dressed in here." Hermione only nodded as he extracted himself from her. At once her arms and the bed felt barren. Hermione stayed in bed until he retrieved his clothes and disappeared out the door.

Hermione sighed, got up, and got dressed. _What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be wishing that her best friend would have stayed in bed that morning continuing to hold her in his arms. No, she had to quit thinking about it. _

When she walked into the kitchen Ron and Harry were seated at the island chatting away. They turned to her when she entered the kitchen. "Morning Mi," said Ron.

"Morning," she said going to the coffee pot. Usually she neglected the coffee, but this morning she decided she needed it. She quickly poured her a cup, added cream and sugar, and took a sip. "Mmm..I needed that," she said. She turned to find Harry and Ron staring at her. "What?" They just shook their heads. Shrugging she took a seat at the island and reached for the toast. She turned to Ron. "What possessed you to make breakfast this morning?"

Ron looked at her. "Are you forgetting the pet store?" Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry Ron. It's been a long night." Ron looked back and forth between her and Harry who also looked utterly exhausted.

"Are you guys okay?" They both nodded.

"Okay, then," he said. "I'm off."

"Don't forget to put coolers in your car," said Hermione. Ron turned to her in confusion. "You need them to put the fish in so they don't roll around all over the back of your car," she said, "especially if you're getting a bunch of them." Ron smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"They're in the garage," she said as he poked his head back in the door on his way out.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione smiled.

"Lose your head." Harry and Ron laughed. Soon they heard Ron backing out and the gate close behind him. (After some fancy spells from Hermione the night before, it magically closed behind them now. The muggles just thought it was fancy technology.)

"Almost done?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione nodded and with a quick spell the dishes began to do themselves. They put the rest of the food away and walked back to their bedroom to grab their wallets.

"Whose vehicle are we taking?"

"Mine," said Harry. "I have the truck. We can fit a whole lot more plants in there." Hermione just nodded and watched as he grabbed his keys. They locked the house up, muggle and magically wise, and walked to the garage. Hermione stared at Harry's huge black and green truck in apprehension. Harry noticed this and laughed. "Come on," he said leading her to the passenger door. Once there he instructed her to put her hand on the handle above the door and the left foot on the stair. Hermione had to stretch to get her hand and foot to reach. Then, Harry instructed Hermione to put her right foot in his hand and her right hand on his shoulder. On the count of three Hermione was boosted into Harry's truck with ease. He handed her the seatbelt and closed the door.

_Why did he have to have so many muscles? They had felt so nice under her fingertips as they flexed when he boosted her into the truck. I wonder.. what he would look like.. _Hermione was startled out of her musings when Harry opened his door and slid into the truck with ease. _Yes, those long legs did come in handy._ He buckled up, started the truck, and quickly backed it up.

It seemed only like seconds before they were at the nursery. Harry once again came around and helped her down out of the truck. Harry was grateful for Hermione's lists by the time they left the store; otherwise, they would have been in there for hours wandering around looking for what they needed. However, they were out two hours later and the truck was loaded with shrubs, trees, and flowers of all kinds along with all the garden paraphernalia you could think of.

They had just climbed back into the truck when Harry's phone rang. It was Ron on the other end asking if they could pick up the groceries for dinner because he would be at the pet store for several more hours, and that he was sorry he couldn't help them plant. Harry and Hermione agreed and made their way to the grocery store.

However, stationed outside the grocery store were a man and a woman trying to give away some puppies. Hermione of course had to stop. Harry didn't want to look. He was still sore about losing Hedwig. He hadn't even gotten another owl. Then Hermione called his name.

"Harry, come look at this puppy." "It looks just like Padfoot did." Harry quickly hurried over and his breath nearly froze in his chest when he saw the puppy Hermione was motioning towards. _It was nothing more than a big black ball of shaggy fur._ When the puppy looked up at him, Sirius' eyes reflected back at him.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"I know."

He looked up at her to find her staring at him. "We have to get him," said Hermione. "There is no doubt." Harry could only nod.

Hermione turned to the woman and man standing behind the box. "We'd like this one. Can we get him when we come out?"

"Of course."

Hermione had to drag Harry away from the box and the puppy. "Why don't you go get supplies for Padfoot," she said, "and I'll go get the groceries." Harry could only nod and head off in that general direction. It was a good thing they had decided earlier on what they wanted to fix. Five hundreds dollars later they were out of the store. "I can't believe you spent that much on one dog," said Hermione looking at the puppy in her lap. (No he didn't spend five hundred dollars on Padfoot, the groceries were included.) Harry looked over at her.

"I've never had a dog before, and don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Crookshanks." A sheepish look came over Hermione's face. "See."

"I know, I know," said Hermione as they pulled into their driveway. Ron's car, a Corvette, was still missing from the garage as they unloaded the truck. Groceries and pet supplies were quickly distributed into the house and after giving Padfoot some water they began to plant the never ending supply of plants.

By the time they were done, only stopping once for a quick lunch of sandwiches, they were both covered in dirt along with Padfoot. They quickly got showers. However, there was not enough time to cook dinner and give Padfoot a bath if they wanted to work together.

"You make dinner, and I'll give him a bath," said Hermione. Harry nodded and handed over the wriggling puppy.

"Thanks." "Shampoo is under the sink," he said as he entered the kitchen. He was just got everything cooking when he heard excited voices coming from the living room. Putting down his spoon he crossed the hall into the living room. He was surprised to find all nine of the Weasley's standing in his living room along with Andromeda holding Teddy. (Fred didn't die and the count includes Fluer. Ron isn't included in this count, seeing as he is still at the pet store.) Harry stood in the doorway watching Arthur exclaim over the t.v. and Molly exclaim over the decorations. "Ron decorated," said Harry. They all jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him.

"Harry dear," said Molly coming forward to sweep him into a hug. She then pulled back. "Did you say Ron decorated?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Hermione did the office and I did the kitchen." "Shoot the scallions." Harry ran back across the hallway with everyone on his tail. He made it just in time so they didn't burn. With a practiced ease that could only come from working in a kitchen all your life he slid each one out onto a dish. "That was close," he said turning back to them. Mrs. Weasley was about to reply when they heard Hermione call out.

"Catch him Harry!" Harry darted out the kitchen door just in time to see a soaking Padfoot running fill hilt towards him. Harry bent down and scooped up the fur ball and straightened up just in time to see an equally soaked Hermione come to stand before him.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, he escaped," she said. "I had the door open because it got so hot in there."

"Who's this?" Asked Mrs. Weasley looking down at the puppy.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Ron who was standing in the doorway.

Harry and Hermione turned to Ron who was holding several large coolers afloat with his wand and then looked at each other. "Well you see…," said Harry.

"It's all my fault," said Hermione. Everyone turned to look at Hermione. "There was this couple in front of the grocery store trying to give away puppies. I was just looking until I spotted this one. It looked so much like Padfoot that I called Harry over. Upon seeing the puppy Harry and I both agreed that we should get him. We should have called you first, though and asked if it was okay. We're sorry." Ron smiled.

"It's okay. Maybe you won't be so mad when you see what I brought home." Harry and Hermione looked at him confused and then followed his gaze as it fell to the floor beside him. There peeking around his leg was a little brown head. "Say hello to Moony," he said. The light haired puppy gave a small bark and they all burst out laughing. Ron turned to his friends and family. "I was just about to leave around lunchtime when I spotted him. Knowing how much you missed Hedwig Harry, I thought that getting a dog might cheer you up. However, seeing as you got that one I might just keep Moony." Harry looked at the puppy.

"He does look like Moony doesn't he?" Ron nodded.

"Harry?" Harry turned to Hermione. "I need to finish giving Padfoot a bath," she said holding out her arms. Harry gave her the puppy who licked her upon returning to her arms. Hermione laughed. "Suck up," she said as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"I need to put these fish away," said Ron, "and then I'll meet you in the kitchen." Harry nodded in agreement. By the time Ron entered the kitchen and Hermione entered after him with a clean Padfoot in her arms Harry had the entire dinner on the table.

"God, it smells good in here," said Hermione putting Padfoot down next to his feed dish.

"Can you grab the tea pitcher?" Hermione grabbed it and followed Harry into the dining room where everyone sat around the enlarged dining table.

After a delicious meal, the trio gave everyone a tour of the house, the last two rooms being Ron's and then Harry's and Hermione's. Everyone oohed and ahhed over Ron's completed fish tank; however, they asked the same question Ron did. "Why is there only one bed?" Harry and Hermione then had to explain the whole situation all over again.

Ron then turned to them. "I never did ask how it went last night." Hermione have him an evil stare. "What?" "You just said it was a long night this morning when I asked." What happened?" Harry turned to the people he had come to think of as family. "I fell out of the bed a couple of times," he said.

"What happened?" "Is our dear Hermione a bed hog?" Harry turned to Fred and George who asked the question.

"No," he said. "I just kept getting to close to the edge of the bed. End of story." Fred and George looked at Harry. It was so not the end of the story but they didn't say anything.

It was with a sort of awkwardness that they led everyone back to the living room.

"Can I hold him?" Andromeda looked at Harry and then at her grandson who was sleeping in her arms. She usually didn't let him out of her reach, but for some reason she let Harry reach for Teddy and take him into his arms. It was with surprising ease that Harry molded his arms around the one year old. Keeping him steady Harry brought one hand up and brushed the boy's hair off his forehead. Harry looked up at Andromeda. "He looks so much like Remus, except for his hair." _The poor boy's hair kept changing depending on his mood._ That part is all Tonks. Andromeda could only nod.

"We should get going," said Molly. Sighing Harry gave Teddy back to Andromeda. "Maybe one day I can have him for a few hours?"

"Maybe," she said.

Soon they were all gone leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione by themselves with just Padfoot and Moony.

"You can take a shower Ron," said Hermione. "We took ours earlier before dinner."

"Can you watch Moony for me?" Harry nodded and Ron disappeared down the hall. Ten minutes later they heard him calling for Moony and to their surprise Moony got up from his position on the rug next to Padfoot and ran out the room. Shortly after that they heard Ron's bedroom door close.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom this time," said Hermione as they called Padfoot to them and walked to the bedroom. Padfoot immediately went to lie down in his bed next to Harry's dresser. Hermione retrieved her clothes and disappeared out the door. Harry was just reaching for his shirt when the door opened. He turned to the door where Hermione stood looking at him with wide eyes.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: If I seem to jump around in this chapter I'm sorry. I had so many ideas for this chapter and I wanted to fit them all in while making them work. So, if you think I missed making something work or have a suggestion let me know. Thanks, WG13**

P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll forgive me in due time.


	5. Meeting in the Middle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

**Prologue:** Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all graduated the year before from Hogwarts. They had immediately been hired into their desired professions and were making money beyond their wildest dreams; well at least Ron thought so. However, they couldn't live with their parents forever; Harry had been staying with the Weasleys. This is when they decided to go house hunting. They had originally decided that they were all looking for separate houses, but after finding out some of the prices for current real estate they decided it would be better to buy a house together. Which lead them to their current predicament…

**Taken from **_**House Hunting**_**:**

"She's making a list to see which one of us she can stand to live in that close of proximity with." They all watched as each list got longer and longer. Finally, Hermione quit writing.

"What's the verdict?" Asked Ginny from Neville's lap. Hermione looked up.

"Harry."

"Sorry, I should have knocked."

"It's okay," he said pulling his shirt over his head. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. As Hermione approached the bed he pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. He watched as Hermione pulled back the covers on her side and crawled into bed before speaking. "I have a proposition."

"What's that?"

"We meet in the middle." Hermione looked at him confused. Harry sighed. "I don't fancy falling off the bed tonight, so I figure that if we sleep closer to the middle then I won't fall off. Plus, if you have no objections," said Harry, "I'd like to do this." He scooted over until he was in the middle and then reaching out he pulled Hermione over to him and told her to turn over. She did so without objection. Holding his breath he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Any objections?" Hermione shook her head. "Good this way I don't fall off the bed if I'm hanging on to you," he said. "Let's get some sleep."

Hermione was pretty sure Harry had long since fallen asleep. However, she laid there tucked against his warm solid back thinking about her glimpse of his naked chest earlier. _She should have knocked truthfully. But, she had thought he would have been done dressing by then. She mentally shook her head trying to get rid of the image of his sculpted chest. Earlier after being boosted into his truck she had thought about what his chest would look like unclothed, and then again after watching him effortlessly sling all those plants into the back of his truck. Why couldn't she erase the image now that she had finally seen it? _

"Hermione." Hermione started at the sound of her name. Harry loosened his arms so that she could turn around in them. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I couldn't help but notice that you hadn't fallen asleep yet," he said.

"I could say the same thing about you," she said staring up at him from their shared pillow.

"What's keeping you awake?"

"Just thinking," she said slowly.

"About?"

"What am I not thinking about?" Harry smiled at his best friend. "What's keeping you awake?"

"Thinking," he said smiling at her. She laughed at him. "We're a right pair aren't we? Here we are; can't sleep because we're thinking too much." Harry flopped back onto the mattress still keeping his arms around Hermione.

Hermione leaned up on her elbow to look down at him.

"We agreed to meet in the middle right?" Harry nodded at her. "Then I guess I should tell you the truth," she said.

Harry gulped. _What could she possibly have to say to him?_

"I don't like the middle of the bed. I like the left side, which is why I chose to sleep over there." Harry laughed and let her go. Hermione instantly scooted back over to the left side. However, his breath stalled in his chest when she turned to him and said, "Are you coming?"

**Author's Note: I know, I know. It's short. Please forgive me, especially after I left you with a cliffhanger the last time. I promise the next one will be longer and worth the wait. WG13**


	6. Hermione's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

This would be the second time in a row he would get them up. Yet, they didn't answer to his knocking. However, as soon as he opened the door a little black bundle of fur bolted out and raced to the back door. Ron sighed and went to let the puppy out for his morning bathroom break. Within seconds the puppy was back at his side along with Moony who had decided to join Padfoot on his trip outdoors. "All done?" The puppies just looked up at him and trotted back into the house. Sighing Ron turned back to his best friends' room. Padfoot raced ahead while Moony stayed by his side. "At least someone has manners," he said as Padfoot ran through the crack in the door.

"Hermione, Harry, are you up yet?" Ron's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Padfoot was already curled up at the foot of the bed. It looked like he had used the bench as a ladder to get up on the bed. However, this is not what surprised him. His best friends were curled up together on the left side of the bed. His greatest surprise was the fact that they didn't look uncomfortable doing it. Harry was on his side with Hermione curled up against his chest and Harry's arm was wrapped around her waist.

As soon as Padfoot saw Ron again he gave a small bark. Instantly Harry turned to hush him before he could wake up Hermione. "Padfoot be quiet! You're going to wake up Mi." Harry stilled when he saw Ron standing in his doorway. "Morning Ron."

"Morning," he whispered.

"This isn't what is looks like," said Harry. Ron looked at his best friend who still had one arm wrapped around their other best friend.

"Then tell me. What does it look like?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Let's go in the living room." Ron nodded and watched as Harry slid out of bed. Padfoot let out a soft whine. "Stay," whispered Harry. With a soft huff he trotted up the bed and laid down in the spot Harry had just vacated. Wordlessly Harry followed Ron out of the room and into the living room.

"So tell me what it looked like," repeated Ron. Harry sighed. _This is why he never got involved with a girl in the first place. _

"I had my arm wrapped around her because it's easier than falling off the bed. Hermione doesn't mind and I don't see why you should."

"I'm only concerned about the fact that you seem to be putting the moves on our best friend." Harry sighed. _This was ridiculous. Wait! _

"Ron, you don't like Hermione, do you?"

Outside, in the hall, the third part of their trio listened on baited breath.

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes while placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Harry if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. I like guys. I'm gay!"

Harry gave a small smile and shrugged Ron's hands off his shoulders. "As long as you don't like me," he said. "Because I'm telling you I don't swing that way." Ron laughed.

"No way," he said. "Besides I don't go for guys with hero complexes." Harry laughed this time. "So...," said Ron throwing his arm over Harry's shoulders, "do you like Hermione?" Harry looked at Ron.

Their unseen observer waited once again on baited breath.

"Don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared of the answer I'll give," said Harry sinking to the couch. Ron sat down next to him.

"What brought this on?" Harry turned to look at his best friend.

"Sharing a room with her. I've never shared such a tiny space with her before. Of course I realize I may have liked her beforehand and sharing a room with her brought it to the front burner." He looked beseechingly at Ron. "What am I going to do?"

The unseen observer turned and fled down the heavily carpeted hallway now that she had the information she wanted. _This was going to be fun!_

Ron looked at Harry. The poor guy looked so confused. He smiled at his friend. "You do what your heart tells you to do. Harry, your heart is telling you to go after her and make her yours. Do it! Don't let her get away!" Harry looked at his best friend as if seeing him for the first time. _He knew Ron was slowly getting over his first break up with Seamus. The break up had caused Ron a lot of pain. He had gone into a sort of depression during the last few weeks of school. It was a miracle he didn't fail his N.E.W.T.'s . Of course Harry thought the only reason was Ron had immersed himself into his schoolwork and came out just under Harry. Now that school was out Ron was doing much better that he didn't have to see Seamus with his new boyfriend on a daily basis. However, he hoped that Ron would find a new boyfriend soon and get over Seamus because honestly that jerk didn't deserve Ron. _

"Harry?" Harry was startled out of his musing by Ron's voice.

"Your right Ron. I just don't want to scare her off. I have no idea if she feels the same way, and I don't to ruin our friendship if she doesn't have any feelings for me."

"Just don't wait too long mate," said Ron.

Harry nodded and together they walked back towards their bedrooms quietly. It was about time for Harry to get Hermione up. It was her turn to cook breakfast and they were starving. However, when Harry pushed open the door Hermione was just grapping her keys and wallet off the dresser. Harry gaped at what she was wearing.

Dark blue jean shorts and a dark red tank top showed off her tan skin. Black flip flops and a small silver anklet adorned her feet, and her hair was piled atop of her head in a clip. She wore the slightest makeup and a small pair of silver studs. Harry and Ron watched as she slid the keys into her front pocket and turned to face them hanging onto her wallet.

"I know it's my turn to cook breakfast, but as I was getting up this morning I had the greatest idea. We should have a cookout/pool party. We can invite the twins and maybe Ginny. We can also invite Neville and Luna. I was just on my way to the store to pick up the food. What do you think?" Harry and Ron stood there gaping at her. "Well?" Harry and Ron could only nod. "Good then. I'll go pick up the food. I figured hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, and soda.1 You guys can have cereal for breakfast. I promise I'll make it up to you guys one day this week. Oh, and Harry will you be in charge of the grill this afternoon?" Harry nodded still choosing to remain silent. "Great! See you guys when I get back." Hermione laughed silently to herself as she let herself out of the house. _Harry wouldn't know what hit him._

When they heard the door close behind Hermione they turned to look at each other. _What the…?_

By the time Hermione returned an hour and half later the guys had eaten their breakfast, gotten dressed, and were playing in the backyard with the puppies. Hermione dropped the food off in the house and went to the backyard. She stood on the deck to watch Ron play fetch with Moony and Harry try to train Padfoot how to sit. (Let's just say it wasn't working with Padfoot.) However, as soon as the puppies noticed her they ran over to say hi. Smiling she squatted down to say hi back, especially to Padfoot seeing as he felt part hers.

Upon seeing what distracted the puppies Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione. She looked up at them. "The food is in the house. I figured we could send out the invitations and tell them they can come at whatever time to enjoy the pool but we don't plan on eating until noon. With that being said, Harry you can get the grill set up. The coals are inside in the kitchen. Ron and I'll write invitations." The guys nodded and they set to work.

Another half hour flew by and every person they invited flooed in within minutes of getting their invitations. Neville immediately made a beeline for Ginny who was already sitting by the pool in her bathing suit.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," she said giving him a hello kiss. Ron tried to ignore this fact by helping Hermione carry out the meat to the now hot grill.

"Can I help with anything?" Hermione turned to Luna.

"Sure you can help me bring out the chips and drinks so we have something to snack on while the burgers and hotdogs are cooking." Luna nodded and followed Hermione back into the kitchen.

"I'll help," said Ginny quickly following behind them leaving the guys on the deck.

"So," said Ginny cornering Hermione in the kitchen by the counter, "what's with the outfit?"

"I don't know what you mean." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't play that crap with me. Of course you know what I mean. You never dress up and you don't wear makeup. However, today it actually looks like you took time on your appearance and you're wearing makeup. Plus your hair is done," she said. Hermione sighed. She quickly repeated everything that had been happening over the last few days and finally the conversation she had eavesdropped on this morning after making them promise not to repeat a word of it to anyone.

"Please tell me you have a plan." This was Ginny's request. Hermione smiled.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Girls hurry up," called Ron, "we're starving."

"Coming!" Hermione grabbed the heavy chest full of soft drinks while Ginny and Luna grabbed the chips, dip, and salsa. Harry hurried over to Hermione as she came out of the house.

"Let me take that."

"Thanks," said Hermione surrendering the heavy chest and watching him place it on the picnic table.

"Hey Hermione, can we get in the pool yet?" Hermione turned to Fred or George. She wasn't sure which one was which.

"Sure. The food won't be done for another hour yet." She turned to Harry. "Do you want me to take over the grill so you can get changed into your swim trunks?" Harry nodded and surrendered the spatula to her. "Don't forget sun block," she called after him as he disappeared into the house. Ron stood next to her at the grill until Harry came back decked out in his swim trunks and a t-shirt carrying the sun block.

"Your turn," he told her taking the spatula from her. Hermione nodded and disappeared into the house while Harry tried desperately not to think about what Hermione's bathing suit would look like. However, when Hermione came back out she was wearing a wrap over her bathing suit hiding it from view. Harry breathed a sigh of relief until she walked over to Ginny and began taking off the wrap.

"Ginny can I get you to put sun block on my back. It was the only part I couldn't reach." Harry's jaw dropped when at last the wrap that had once hid Hermione's bathing suit and body from view hit the chair she was standing next to. A simple black two piece bikini covered her well enough, but it also gave Harry enough to look at; those long legs he had come to admire, her flat stomach, and those equally long arms that she had often wrapped around him in scorching hugs.

Harry watched as she sat down on the chair and let Ginny put lotion of her back. _Oh yes he had the best position to watch._

"You might want to close your mouth before a fly comes along and lands in it," said Ron. Harry tore his gaze away from Hermione to turn to his best friend.

"Har har very funny," he said. Ron laughed.

"Well I'm not the one looking at her like she's dessert," he said.

"Hey guys!" Harry and Ron turned to find Hermione standing at the edge of the pool with everyone else. "Why don't you join us? Surely the meat can look after itself for a few minutes." Harry turned to Ron who was looking at him. Ron shrugged and together they walked over to the edge of the pool. (For anyone who is curious Ron is already in his swimming trunks. He was that eager to go swimming.) As one they pulled off their shirts and dived into the pool. Harry surfaced just in time to see Hermione perform a graceful dive into the pool. He watched as she swam under the water his way. She surfaced just beside him, and Harry struggled to maintain a steady heart rate with her so close.

Hermione surfaced beside Harry and smiled internally when she saw the stressed look on his face. She knew what she was doing to him and she planned on keeping it that way. For the rest of the day she made sure Harry knew of her presence. When she got out of the pool for lunch she didn't bother putting back on her wrap claiming she wanted the sun to dry her bathing suit. When she got back in the pool it was Harry she asked to put sun block on her back this time. She could feel his hands shaking against her back but refrained from asking him if everything was okay. She didn't want to torture him anymore. For dinner they piled into the living room with their friends to watch a movie and eat pizza. Hermione made sure she got the spot next to Harry on the sofa. With there being so many people they had to squeeze close together. _Oh yes, Harry didn't know what had hit him. _

Later that night Hermione was curled against Harry's chest with his arm wrapped around her just like the night before pretending to be asleep. She didn't want to disturb Harry thinking that he was already asleep so she was surprised when he whispered into the night air.

"I wonder if you have any idea what you do to me princess. Those shorts and that bathing suit…." He was silent for a minute. Hermione smirked from her position facing the wall. _She knew exactly what she did to him._ "Then you had me put sun block on your back. Your skin is so soft. I wonder…." Harry fell silent once more, and Hermione thought he was going to say something else but he remained silent.

However, even though Harry was silent he was still thinking.

_Tomorrow's my turn._

**Author's Note:**** Ok, I know I may have lost some readers in making Ron gay, but seriously I denied my muse twice before I finally gave in and made him that way! Cut me some slack, please. Every time I thought of what I wanted to do in this chapter Ron kept coming up as gay, and I tried denying my muse, but I finally gave in because she wouldn't leave me alone. Ron being gay only influences this story somewhat, but if it offends you, you can ignore everything to do with Ron being gay (there won't be that much, except for the epilogue) and just pretend he's dating Luna as he does in all my other stories. **

**Dedications:**** Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Krucksue**_**, for letting me know so kindly that they were waiting for the next chapter. This one is for you. (As promised, it's posted on Sunday! I didn't get my computer back until late Saturday night, and I couldn't write that fast.) This chapter is also dedicated to all my favorite people, **_**phoenixgirl23, loren1989, happylady, quinzy, The Room Spins, stupidLamb001, revvi soler, **_**and**_** seaweed bubbles**_**. My writing wouldn't be possible without you and your support. (Just a side note, these are the people who have listed me as one of their favorite authors in the order that they added me.) **

**Also, thanks to every single person who has left me a review (and read this story). Trust me, I read every single one and I save them all, after I reply back of course. I love you guys! Ciao, WG13!**

**P.S. This story is now listed on the Best of Harry Potter Fanfiction Community. Thanks guys for making it happen!**

**Happy Birthday Dobby, (the house elf)!**

1 Sorry guys. As I live in the south of the United States I tend to rely on what food and drink names I grew up with. I don't know what they eat and drink in England. If someone would be so kind as to correct me or send me some suggestions I would fix it in a heartbeat. Thanks, WG13!


	7. My Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

Groaning Harry unwrapped his arm from Hermione's waist and rolled onto his back. He had to go back to work today. Well they all did. After spending the last few days adjusting to their new house there was no way he wanted to return to work. First, of all it took a long time to go to sleep last night due to the fact that he had stayed up determining how to get even with Hermione. Usually, no such thoughts ever crossed his mind, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Then, when he did finally get to sleep Padfoot had barked to let him know it was time to let him outside for a bathroom break. He swore he was going to put in doggy doors before the night was through so that he could get some sleep tonight. In fact, he was going to do it right now.

Reaching a hand behind her Hermione felt the empty bed and then realised that the space behind her held cold sheets. Harry had been gone awhile. Startled, she sat straight up in bed and looked around the room. Everything was in place except for a small silver square in the bottom of the bedroom door. Curious she got out of bed and went over to investigate. It was a doggy door! "Only Harry would have thought to put it there," she thought. She vaguely remembered Harry getting up a couple of times in the night to let Padfoot out, but she had not stirred due to the fact that she was so tired. Opening the bedroom door, she stepped out into the hall to see Harry standing at the back door. It looked like he was attaching another doggy door to it.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to find Hermione standing in front of their bedroom door in nothing but the shorts and tank top she wore to bed.

"Hey! I decided to put doggy doors on the doors so that the dogs can go in and out while were at work."

"That's a great idea Harry!" She watched as he said a simple spell that created the silver square at the base of the door. "Have you finished all the doors?"

"I just have Ron's door left. He should be getting up soon."

As if on cue Ron's door opened and he stepped out of his room followed by Moony.

"Morning," he said seeing them.

"Morning," they said together.

"Hey Ron," said Harry. "Can I put a doggy door on your bedroom door? It'll allow Moony to get in and out of your bedroom without you opening the door."

"Sure." Ron nodded his head. Another spell was whispered and the silver square appeared at the bottom of Ron's bedroom door.

"What do you think Moony?" Ron looked down and watched as his pet jumped through the door and back out into the hallway again. Ron laughed at his pet's antics then turned towards his best friends. "Aren't you going to get dressed Mi?"

Hermione looked at her best friend and then down at her pjs. "I guess I should, huh?" She looked back up at Ron and Harry who were already dressed for work. They were both Aurors; whereas she worked as a Healer for St. Mungo's. "See you guys in a few," she said disappearing back into her and Harry's bedroom to get dressed for work.

Thirty minutes later found her in the kitchen sitting at the island enjoying her breakfast with Ron and Harry. Due to not making breakfast for them yesterday Hermione now stood at the stove scrambling eggs. She knew she was a lousy cook, but Harry was giving her cooking lessons and she was getting better every day. "What do I add to these Harry?"

"Milk, salt, and pepper, but not too much," he warned her. She nodded and set about adding the ingredients he sent her way. The biscuits were already in the oven. Sausage was next. She quickly crumbled the already cooked sausage and added it to the gravy she had put on the back burner. She then let it simmer for a few minutes to accumulate the flavor of the sausage. When it was done she put the food on the island and let Ron and Harry dig in before getting her own plate. She poured them all a cup of coffee. They would need the caffeine, as they would be going back to work today.

"Much better this time Mi," said Harry. Hermione flashed him a smile.

"Thanks. I'm getting better due to all those lessons you've been giving me," she said. Harry shook his head.

"You would have done it eventually on your own. As long as you practiced, followed the recipe, and put some passion into it you can do anything you put your mind to." A slight flush crept up her cheeks, and for once Hermione stayed silent.

"You guys ready?" They turned to Ron who was putting his empty and already clean dishes away. He had already cleaned up the breakfast dishes considering it was his turn, and now he was waiting for them to finish so they could apparate to work.

Hermione and Harry looked at their still full plates. They had been talking and not eating. "Uh…" Ron laughed.

"I'll go grab our wands, keys, and wallets," he said. "You two stay and finish breakfast. I'll also make sure the dogs are taken care of before we leave."

"Thanks Ron," they called as he disappeared out of the room. By the time he returned followed by their two loyal pets they had finished their breakfast and put their own dishes away.

"Okay," said Hermione dropping to her knees in front of the animals. "You two behave while we're gone. Moony I'm counting on you to keep your friend out of trouble," she said. Moony gave a small bark as if agreeing with her while Padfoot gave her a look that said, _"What you don't trust me?"_

"K, Let's go," she said standing up. Together they apparated to the front of the Ministry building for work. Taking a deep breath she leaned over and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and then Ron's. "Be careful," she whispered to them. "You too Mi," they said leaning close and each kissing her on the cheek. This had become their daily ritual.

"Isn't that sweet? Granger and her two Auror boyfriends spicing it up in front of the Ministry." They all turned to find Draco Malfoy watching them as he stood on the front steps of the Ministry. A scowl found its' way onto their faces. "Is it true? Did you really move in with your boyfriends, Granger? I never would have thought you would have the guts to live in sin."

"Why I outa…." Harry stopped his friend from doing something he would regret later. _Well maybe he wouldn't regret hitting Malfoy, but he would sure regret hurting his wand hand. They were supposed to be learning practical defense later that day. Ron would never forgive himself if he hit Malfoy and an injury prevented him from participating. _

"Ron, stop it," commanded Hermione. "Behave! Malfoy isn't worth it. Besides you're on the same side now. You should be working together, not throwing insults at each other. I have to get to work; otherwise I'll be late." She leaned forward once more and kissed them on the cheek again. "Ron, you can tell Malfoy why there is no way you can be my boyfriend, and Harry feel free to find whatever reason," she said. "And be careful," she called over her shoulder before disapparating.

"What did she mean?" Why can't you be her boyfriend Weasley?" Draco looked at Ron expectantly. Ron sighed.

"Why don't we take this conversation inside?" Draco and Harry nodded at Ron's question and followed the redhead inside.

"Okay. Now tell me what Granger meant," said Granger turning around and folding his arms over his chest. It was a move he had perfected in the last year.

They were now standing in an alcove outside of the locker room. Ron sighed. He really hoped that he wouldn't regret telling Malfoy about his sexual orientation, but… _Hermione did say tell him. _

Gathering his Gryffindor courage he looked Malfoy straight in the eye. "I'm gay. Therefore, I'm not and never will be Hermione's boyfriend." He watched as Malfoy's jaw dropped and then quickly closed.

"Well if that's all… I'll j..just be going then," he said. Ron watched as Malfoy started to step past them before he came to his senses.

"Wait a minute!" He grabbed Malfoy's arm. When Malfoy turned to him and then dropped his gaze to his arm he feared for his life. However, Malfoy just shrugged off his hand. Ron finally found his voice again. "That's all you have to say…'I'll just be going then.'"

"I assume you're dating Potter. What else is there for me to say?"

Ron turned to Harry horror stricken to find the exact same expression on his friend's face. After a second of dead silence they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded to know.

Once their breath was regained Ron spoke. "I'm not dating Harry." "In fact," he said throwing his arm over Harry's shoulder, "our dear Harry here is in love with Hermione. She just doesn't know it yet." Harry threw his friend a glare that could kill, well if looks could kill.

Draco looked back and forth between them.

"You're not dating?" Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Thank God!" If the situation had been any funnier Harry and Ron might have laughed at Draco's proclamation.

"You sound relieved there Malfoy. Is there something you want to tell us?" Draco looked at Potter who had this know-it-all grin on his face.

"Not on your life Potter." With those words he fled leaving Harry and Ron standing there in the alcove in shock.

**~.~.~**

Later that afternoon as they sat in a small outdoors café eating their lunch they explained the morning's confrontation to Hermione.

"It's like he was hiding something Hermione," said Ron. Harry looked at his friend in surprise. He was astonished that Ron had picked up on the fact that Malfoy had been hiding something.

"What do you think he could have been hiding?" Ron looked at his best friend.

"I honestly don't know Hermione, but I'm going to find out." Harry and Hermione shared startled looks at their friend's determined words.

"How are you going to do that?" Ron looked at Harry.

"How should I know? You two are the ones who come up with the plans. I follow," he said smiling. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"True," they said together.

"It doesn't matter though," said Ron. "I will find out why he was being so weird this morning and what he is hiding." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Who's obsessed now mate?" Ron laughed. They had often teased Harry about being obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Now it looked like he was obsessed. Ron shrugged and went back to eating his forgotten sandwich leaving Harry and Hermione to shared confused and concerned glances.

"See you at home," they called to Hermione as they disapparated back to the Ministry. After finishing their lunch in a comfortable silence they had moved on to other subjects before deciding it was time to head back to work.

"K," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared with a pop.

**~.~.~**

When Hermione returned home that evening it was to find Harry standing shirtless in their front yard washing down his truck the muggle way. _Oh my god! _Her greedy eyes traveled over every single muscle in his back as he twisted and turned scrubbing away at his watched as Harry dunked his sponge back into the bucket of sudsy water and started scrubbing away at the grime on the side of his hood. As she continued to watch Harry went into a squat causing the muscles in his back and legs to flex as he scrubbed at his rims. _Am I dreaming? Harry must have gotten wet sometime during the process of washing his truck because his shorts were sticking to his legs, sculpting every single muscle. However, his feet were bare._ As if sensing her presence he suddenly turned around still in his squat. The smile that lit his face upon seeing her was enough to make her go weak in the knees.

"Hey Mi."

"Hey. Washing your truck I see." Harry nodded.

"Yeah it was dirty after that trip to the greenhouse," he said. Hermione flushed guiltily.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he said seeing the flush on her face. Hermione just nodded at his words.

"Wanna help?" He held the sponge out to her. Hermione hesitated.

"I'm tired from work. Do you mind if I just watch?" She was too busy looking down as she watched where she sat otherwise she would have seen the smile on his face as he said, "Not at all."

"So how was work?" Harry asked as he turned back to his truck and began washing it once more.

"Busy," she said. "These stupid teenagers decided it would be funny to dare each other to out fly hippogriffs once they got them riled up." Harry shook his head even as he asked the question.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah," said Hermione sighing. "A few broken bones and a couple of concussions. They're lucky none of them got any brain damage considering how far they fell." Harry turned to her sharply.

"They fell off their brooms?" Hermione shook her head.

"No. The wind tore it from their grasps. The one thing they didn't prepare for is trying to out fly the hippogriff during a storm." Harry gasped.

"Did the hippogriffs do anything to them then?" Hermione shook her head again.

"No," she said. "I think that they lost the boys in the storm." Harry sighed and shook his head. Sometimes people amazed him.

He continued washing his car as they carried on their conversation discussing the idiocies of today's teenagers and the hardships of being an auror in training. When he had finished and banished the items he had needed to wash his car he turned to her. She was leaning against the post on the front porch.

"After I change would you like to help me cook dinner now that you've had some time to rest?" When he didn't get an answer he continued. "I'll teach you a new recipe, and we'll consider it another cooking lesson," he said smiling at her. Hermione smiled back.

"Sure," she said accepting the hand that he held out to her. He helped her up and together they went into the house. Sighing Hermione watched as he disappeared into the bedroom and entered the kitchen to find Ron sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by parchment.

"What are you doing?" Ron looked up to find Hermione staring at him with confusion all over her face.

"Making notes," he said. "I'm jotting down what I know about Malfoy in hopes that it'll jog something and I'll figure out what he was hiding this morning." Hermione looked at him in amazement.

"Notes," she repeated. Ron nodded just as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Can you move that into the dining room? We're about to make dinner," he said. Ron nodded and gathered his parchment and quill before disappearing into the dining room. Hermione turned to Harry. "I know what you're about to ask," he said. "Before you do I don't know what has him so obsessed. I just know that he's been there since we came home making those notes. Hell, I think he even made some during training. For sure, he was distracted during training." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I'm just glad he's no longer thinking about Seamus," said Harry. Hermione blanched. _She hadn't even thought about that. If thinking about Malfoy got Ron's mind off Seamus she wasn't going to say anything to him._

"Ok," she said. "What are we cooking?" Harry smiled at her and turned to the large fridge.

"What about lasagna?"

"Are you sure? That's a complicated dish," she said as he turned back to her with some of the ingredients in his hands.

"I'm sure," he said. With a flick of his wand the ingredients found themselves on the counter and together they stopped in front of them. "Ok. First step is to put the cooked noodles in the bottom of the dish." A simple spell helped them speed up the cooking process and allowed them to make the first layer of noodles. "Then you can add the meat," he said. "I usually add some garlic, peppers, onion, and other seasonings to it. You just have to find the way you like to season your meat and go from there," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Do you season the meat the same for every dish?" Harry shook his head.

"No, depending on what of meat it is and what you're cooking it with, you need to find the right seasonings to bring out the flavor the best." Upon seeing her frustrated look he continued. "Don't worry. Soon it becomes second habit." Hermione nodded and they continued with the lesson. "After adding the meat, you add the cottage cheese. If you want tomatoes you can add those before the cottage cheese," he said. Hermione nodded and added the tomatoes that sat on the counter along with the cottage cheese. Once she finished Harry spoke again. "Now this is my favorite part," he said. He picked up the bowl of cheese he had been grating. "This comes next," he said instructing her to add it over the cottage cheese, "and lot's of it."

"Why is it your favorite part?" Harry smiled and reached over to grab some of the cheese from the bowl before tossing it into his mouth.

"That's why," he said upon swallowing. Hermione laughed along with him.

"Now you repeat it again and again until the dish is full," he instructed upon her asking what was next. "While you finish that I'll make some bread," he said going into the pantry.

Just as he finished making the garlic bread she finished making the lasagna allowing him to slide them both into the oven at the same time. Harry was once again grateful for magic when he cast a quick spell speeding up the cook time of the lasagna so that it would come out at the same time as the bread.

"We can eat in here," he said as he flicked his wand again causing the island to set itself with plates, silverware, glasses, and anything else that they might need during dinner.

Hermione nodded, sighed, and sank down onto a stool. "Thank you for the lesson," she said. After that she got quiet. Harry was worried. Usually she talked a mile a minute. Seriously, they had to plead with her to be silent so that they could think.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry," she said putting her head in her arms that were crossed on top of the island. "I'm just still tired after work. Those kids really wore me out today. I think I might have taxed my magic a little too much." Harry frowned. _That couldn't be good._

With her head still in her arms she didn't see or hear Harry coming up behind her, so she started when she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She turned to find Harry standing behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," he said forcing her to turn back around by putting pressure on her shoulders. "I'm just going to rub your shoulders in hopes that it'll get you to relax some." Hermione nodded and couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips when his fingers and palms dug into her sore muscles. Although he was using pressure he wasn't hurting her. "After dinner I'll draw you a nice hot bubble bath and you can soak while Ron fusses over his notes and I can play with Padfoot and Moony." Hermione only nodded. She was enjoying Harry's hands on her shoulders.

By the time the timer dinged Hermione's neck and shoulders were a pile of goo. She made a sound of protest as Harry pulled away. He laughed and shook a finger at her.

"Don't you want dinner?" Hermione shook her head and reached for him. _She just wanted him and his miracle hands. _"Nuh uh," he said skittering away. "Go sit down. I'll get Ron, and then we'll eat. Afterwards you can get your bath." Sighing she went to her stool and sat down throwing a frown his way. Laughing at her, Harry disappeared into the dining room to collect Ron. Minutes later they reappeared to sit down.

"Hey Mi," said Ron. Hermione nodded remaining in silence. Ron gave Harry a confused glance.

"Ignore her," he said. "She's just tired from work." Ron shrugged and dug into the food before him.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ron and Harry talked about the training they had received that day while Hermione listened. Sometimes listening was so much better than talking. When they finished Harry turned to her.

"Are you ready for your bath now?" She nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked between his friends. Harry was the one to explain of course.

"I'm going to draw Hermione a bubble bath so she can relax some more. Don't worry. You can go back to your notes." Ron laughed and after putting away the food and dishes he withdrew into the dining room.

"Let's go," said Harry holding out his hand. Hermione meekly took his hand and followed him to the loo. _She was really out of sorts tonight. _He let her sit down on the closed toilet while he began drawing her a hot bath. She watched as he added a healthy dose of lavender bubble bath. "The lavender would help her relax," he explained.

"He was all for her relaxing tonight," she thought as he finally shut off the water. With a flick of his wand the lights dimmed and a candle or two added itself to the bathroom to reduce the harsh glare.

"When you're done," he said, "I'll have the covers pulled back and ready for you to climb under. Hermione nodded and began to shed the jacket she had donned earlier that morning before going to work. After he shut the door she quickly finished stripping and slipped into the scented, heated water sighing in bliss. This was heaven! She rested her head on the back of the tub and let her mind wander to Harry. _He had been so kind to her this evening. First, he had asked her all those questions about her day. It had made her feel so special. Then, cooking with him, even though it was a lesson, gave them some one on one time to spend together. Once that was through he must have realized she was tired because the massage was amazing and the bubble bath was going even further to relax her sore muscles! Yes, Harry had been kind to her tonight. _Shaking her head she cleared her head of thoughts and continued with her bath. Once she was through she entered the bedroom to find Harry sitting in a window seat and the covers pulled back on the bed.

"There you are," he said upon seeing her enter. "Come." He held out his hand to her. She took it and allowed him to help her into bed. Once she was in the bed he pulled the covers up to her chin and softly kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Mi. I hope you feel better in the morning." She just nodded and turned on her side to curl up into a ball. _She really didn't feel too good at the moment. _

**~.~.~**

Later that night Hermione woke up to someone thrashing and kicking beside her. Her first thought was, "I feel better." Her second thought was, "Harry!" She turned to find Harry kicking and thrashing beside her. At first she thought he might be having a nightmare. However, she soon noticed that he was sweating up a storm. She reached a shaking hand out to feel his forehead and snatched it back within seconds. _It was burning up!_

"Harry! Harry," she called out to him. When he didn't wake up she began to shake him. She nearly collapsed with relief when his eyes fluttered open. However, his next words scared her to death.

"Hermione? I don't feel so good."

**To Be Continued**

**FYI:** Ok, you might be going, "what exactly was Harry's plan? I only read about the whole truck washing thing." Well, to be honest that's the only actual thing that caught my interest for Harry to do to catch Hermione's eye. However, it is my belief as the writer that during all of his thinking Harry realized that Hermione is a simple girl. She would fall for simple things. So what did he do that was simple? He asked her about her day. He asked her to help him with dinner so that they might spend some time together. Plus, the massage and running her a bath helped to. He realized that she had had a hard day and needed time to relax. Isn't Harry being sweet? Anyway, that was Harry's plan. Do simple things to make the simple girl to fall in love with him. Any questions fell free to leave it in a review or send me a private message. Thanks.

**Author's Note: It's been crazy this week. Otherwise I would have had this up sooner. (This is the longest chapter yet, and that's not including all of these FYI's and author's notes either!) You'll see why in the dedication part of this chapter. Ok, so sue me, I decided to put some of Ron's story in here as well. **_**(I swear I didn't do this to aggravate some of you. I write what comes to my fingers. Since I don't write the chapter before hand, you get what I type the first time. I usually don't edit what I write unless I don't like it.)**_** Anyway, this was just a confrontation. Later on, if I decide to do a chapter solely on Ron I'll put the warning in ahead of time so you'll know. Ciao for now so I can go write the next chapter. It's already in the works! **

**Dedications: Thanks to my last dedication, or maybe it was the last chapter who knows?, I now have more favorites! _almac1991, Northwind Tweak, twilightdreamer, and Sweet Masquerade._ (In order of course.) Thanks guys and girls, of course, for all of your support. This chapter is dedicated to you, my favs, my readers, and my reviewers. Last but not least this chapter is dedicated to my lovely new niece, born on July 7****th**** 2010. She was two weeks early but hey we were eager to see her anyways. She's the first niece, well first anything out of my four siblings, and I can't wait to spoil her! Plus, I got to hold her yesterday, the tenth! She's so tiny, and she slept through the entire thing. I've already told my sister-in-law that I get all babysitting rights. No one else has any right to her except the parents of course. Well I'll stop bragging and chatting away and get off here. Ciao!**

**P.S. Review, if not to only tell me congrats! ****It'll make my day an even better one. Thanks guys!**


	8. Healer Hermione to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

**Author's Note:** Ok, first order of business before I forget. Some people have expressed concern over the fact that they do not wish to hear, in this case read too much, about Ron's exploits as a gay person. (Sorry if that offends anyone.) So in order to make my readers happy I have decided to ask you what I should do. You have one of two choices. Choice **one,** being that I just include it in the story anyway and warn you when a _**"Ron Moment"**_ is about to occur so those that wish to may skip over it. Choice** two**, is that I leave Ron's story out except for the parts that are necessary to the story and create a second story for all you Ron lovers out there. Well what do you think? Tell me in a review please. If I don't hear from you I'll take it that you are letting the majority speak for you, and therefore, you will have no negative comments about whichever ever outcome is decided. Thanks. Your beloved author, WG13!

**Just a quick FYI:** Hermione's sickness was caused from her draining herself too much at work. Harry's is something else entirely. Thanks.

**Continued from Chapter Six**

_What to do? What to do? What was she supposed to do?_ All of these thoughts raced through Hermione's mind as she sat there looking down at Harry.

"Hermione?" Her gaze connected with his as she was snapped out of her musings.

"What hurts Harry?" She brushed a soothing hand over his sweaty forehead.

"I can hardly breath, and my head feels like it's about to explode. I can hardly think it's so foggy."

"Does it hurt when you breathe to?" Harry nodded. Hermione had been afraid of this when she had seen him in those wet clothes, considering the fact that it had been sort of chilly out today. However, her hormones had overruled her Healer's instinct that was telling him to go change. Instead she had sat there and watched him in all of his glory.

"My body is sore and achy all over. Plus, I'm cold," he said trying to pull the covers back up. He had thrown them off in his thrashing. However, he was too weak to pull them up himself, so Hermione had to help him.

"I'm afraid you have pneumonia Harry," she said. He looked at her clueless. "It's bacterial inflammation of the lungs. Basically, your body is trying to fight off an infection and it's settled in your lungs, which is why it's hard for you to breathe. The other things you're describing are just symptoms."1

"Now, I recommend complete bed rest for the next week at least. No straining your body or your lungs while they heal."

"What about work?" Hermione gave him _the look_. The look that said, "What about work?". Harry sighed.

"Fine, but who's going to be my nurse. Obviously I have to have a nurse if I'm not allowed to leave the bed." Hermione gulped. _She hadn't thought of that._

"I'll take some time off of work," she said. "I have some sick leave coming anyway."

"No Hermione," said Harry. "I can't let you do that." Hermione glared at him.

"Would you rather someone you didn't know came and took care of you?" Harry remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no," she said. "Now, let's get these sheets clean (Remember, he was sweating all over them.) and you back into bed. I'll owl both of our employers in the morning and notify them that we won't be in for the next week." Harry only nodded as she scourgified the sheets. Once that was done she placed a long lasting cooling charm on Harry to reduce his temperature along with giving him a fever reducer and a pain reliever potion from the medicine cabinet.

"Much better," said Harry with a sigh as he leaned back against the pillows. Hermione placed a glass of water next to the bed for Harry and climbed back in on her side after adding another pillow under him to help ease his breathing. Once in bed she tucked the covers around them both as she spooned herself against his cooling side.

"Night Harry," she whispered.

"Night," he said as he found her hand in the darkness and gently squeezed it.

**~.~.~**

When Harry woke in the morning it was to find the bed empty of everyone including Padfoot. However, the moment he lifted his head from the pillow the bedroom door opened to let in Hermione and the puppy in. Harry smiled as he watched the puppy bound across the room and use his self made ladder to get on the bed. He reached out a hand and stroked the fur as Padfoot rubbed against his hand begging to be petted.

"Hi Pads," he said. "He's getting bigger already," he said to Hermione. She nodded as she set the tray she was carrying down on his nightstand.

"I've already contacted our bosses, and Ron's left for work. He wanted to stop in and say hi, but I told him that you were sleeping and not to disturb you. Now that you're awake you can eat your breakfast," she said. Harry struggled to sit up against the pillows.

"Here let me help you," she said reaching for him. Putting her body in close contact with his she gripped him under the arms and added her strength to help guide him up among the pillows. Turning to get the tray from the stand she didn't see the momentary flush that graced Harry's features. "Breakfast is served," she said uncovering the dish. Harry smiled as he saw his favorite breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and biscuits.

"Wow Mi, you really outdid yourself this morning," he said.

"Nonsense. I was waiting for you to get up so I thought I might as well put the time to use," she said. Harry only nodded and started eating his breakfast. As he ate Hermione flittered around the room cleaning up. After all Harry was going to be looking at this room for the next week. When Hermione saw that he was finished she came and removed the tray. "Now, what would you like to do today?"

Harry glanced around the room. He didn't want to read. A nap was out of the question since he just woke up. What he really wanted to do was work, but that wouldn't happen. However, he didn't suppose…

"Maybe the Ministry sent me some files to work on during my bed rest?" Hermione sighed.

"You men all think alike. You just want to work," she said as she went and fetched the bag the Ministry had sent with an Auror earlier that morning. Harry laughed as she handed it to him.

"Thanks Mi," he said. She just nodded. "You need anything call me. I'll be in to check on you periodically. I'm going to start on some laundry." This time it was Harry who nodded. He was already absorbed in his files. Hermione shook her head and left the room.

He never called for her once. She stuck her head through the bedroom door every time she went past it to find him on the bed with the files spread out around him and Padfoot at his feet. Eventually, even Moony abandoned her and went and laid down beside Harry.

When she came back around lunch time to check on him it was to find Harry sound asleep with both puppies curled up against his side. Smiling she entered the room quietly as to not disturb them. She carefully removed the files from the bed and set them on the nightstand. It wouldn't do for Harry to roll over and get them mixed up. She tucked the blankets around him and was about to leave the room when his voice called out to her.

"Hermione?" She turned back to find that he had opened his eyes and was staring blindly in her direction.

"Yes, it's me. I came in to check on you only to find that you had fallen asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Nonsense," he said sitting up with her assistance. He reached out for his glasses. It was a move practiced many times for he found them on his first try.

"Ready for lunch?" He nodded. "What would you like?"

"Soup?" Hermione nodded.

"Soup you shall have," she said. Leaving Harry to his own entertainment she left to fix him his lunch. A few minutes later she returned with a tray that contained a bowl of chicken noodle soup, some fresh bread, and a tall glass of ice water. She gave Harry the tray and was about to leave the room when a hand on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

"Stay," Harry commanded. Hermione nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. As Harry at his lunch and Hermione petted the puppies they talked about his work and hers. Harry had no idea that Hermione knew so much about the art of healing. By the time the conversation dwindled down Harry had long since finished his lunch and the puppies had fallen back asleep due to Hermione's ministrations.

"Now," said Hermione taking his tray. "Why don't you take another nap before dinner, while I go get started on it?" (Yes they had been talking that long.) Harry only nodded and lay back against the pillows. Shaking her head Hermione left the room.

She was halfway through dinner when Ron entered the kitchen. "How was work?"

"Fine," he said. Hermione turned to him.

"Fine?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now okay?" He didn't sound angry, just wistful and a little confused.

"Okay," said Hermione turning back to the stove. Ron sat there in silence while she finished cooking. She told him of Harry's progress, and asked him if he thought it would be okay to join Harry for dinner in the bedroom.

"We can eat in there," she said. "He's apt to be stir crazy by now." Ron only nodded in agreement. Once dinner was finished he followed her meekly through the house to the bedroom.

"Look what the cat dragged in," said Hermonie. Harry smiled upon seeing his best friend. However, as soon as Ron saw Harry he burst into tears. Hermione quickly took Ron's tray from him as he stepped closer to the bed. Harry immediately held out his arms for his best friend and Ron stepped into them as he lowered himself onto the bed.

"Hey now," said Harry. "It isn't that bad. I'll be back at work before you know it." Ron just shook his head.

"That's not it Harry," he said.

"Then what is the matter?" When Ron managed to stop sobbing again he spoke.

"I told him that I liked him. He said he'd have to think about it. What if he rejects me Harry?"

"Ah," said Harry. "So that is what the matter is." Ron only nodded against Harry's chest. Harry tilted Ron's face so that he could look Ron in the eye. "If he rejects you then he's a git for not recognizing what a great guy you are. You're one of the best people I know. Any guy would be lucky to have you for a boyfriend."

"Really?" Harry nodded. "Thanks Harry," said Ron.

"You're welcome Ron," he said. "Now lets eat. I'm starved." Ron laughed pushing himself off of Harry.

"Isn't that my line?"

"Not anymore," said Harry as he began to dig into his food.

**~.~.~**

"Is he asleep?" Hermione nodded as she climbed into bed next to Harry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with the both of you. First, you get sick. Then, Ron decides it's time for a new boyfriend. However, he picks one that might not like him back." Hermione shook her head against Harry's chest. "Nope, I have no idea of what I'm going to do."

Harry laughed. "Good night Hermione."

"Night Harry."

**Author's Note: It's a little short, and I'm sorry it's late. First, my computer wouldn't let me log onto facfiction, and then I couldn't even get online! I hate the thing, so I got it up ASAP! **

**Next, you'll notice except for the one part, which isn't that big (It's vital to the story!), that this chapter doesn't include Ron. I made it that way so you can give me your feedback on the above mentioned choices. So please take the time to review and let me know which one you would like. Otherwise, I'll write this story the way I choose, and nobody gets a choice. Then, I would expect NO NEGATIVE comments. The next chapter or the chapter after that will have the outcome and be written in whatever way was decided on. Anyways, Ciao until next time!**

1 Don't believe a word of it. I'm not a doctor. I just made it up to where it sounded as if it might be true.


	9. Jealousy Gets In the Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

It had been three days since Harry had gotten sick. He was getting restless.

Day after day it was the same routine. Every morning he woke to Hermione bringing in his breakfast; it was like she had this sixth sense of when he was waking up. While he ate breakfast she would clean the room and straighten the covers. When he finished she would bring him his files and he would work on them until lunch time as the dogs curled up next to him. Lunch would be spent talking well until it was dinner time. While she prepared their dinner he would either catch a few more minutes of sleep or work on some more files. This had been his routine for the last three days; he was tired of it already! He longed for some action and spontaneous plans. Serious he had never been so relieved to hear Hermione say that she thought he was up to taking a shower today. He even missed her blush.

"I'll just be right back," she said rushing from the room. It was not until she was gone that he realized exactly what his shower would entail. He hadn't been out of been in the last three days except for the occasional trip to the loo; his body was just too weak. He would have to have somebody help him. This is when he started to blush; however, he paused when he heard voices outside the door.

**(This is your warning! A RON MOMENT is about to occur. It's not that bad; you may want to read it if you want to know why Ron refuses to help Harry with his shower. )**

"Ron, I'm just asking for you to help him take a shower." Harry blushed again. They were talking about him.

"I can't Hermione."

"Why not?" she exclaimed! There was a moment of silence and then Harry heard a heavy sigh.

"Do you remember that guy I was telling Harry about the other day?" Hermione must have nodded because Ron continued. "Well, he decided that we should give it a chance."

"That's great Ron," Hermione exclaimed interrupting him.

"However," he said drawing out the word. "He's really possessive, and I'm sure he wouldn't like me looking at _any_ other guy naked. Although we all know I don't like Harry that way I just don't think I would be comfortable doing it."

"Me neither," Harry added silently in his head. He heard Hermione sigh.

"Okay," she said. "I understand."

"Thanks Hermione," said Ron. "You're the best."

Harry heard footsteps fade into the distance, and then a door close. Ron must have gone into his bedroom he thought. Then he heard Hermione speak.

**(End of RON Moment)**

"Who am I going to get to help me then?" Just then he heard the floo go off and Charlie's voice shout, "Hello. Anyone home?"

Harry sighed and resigned himself to Charlie seeing him naked.

**Author's Note: Really short, I know. But forgive me please. This was just a short tidbit to explain the furthering of Ron's relationship. As you can see from this chapter and the reviews if you so wish everyone wanted to know Ron's story as well. Otherwise, they wanted me to do what I wanted; this is what I wanted. I only felt it was fair just to warn those that didn't want to read about Ron. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Ciao for now! WG13**


	10. All Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

"Well what's the diagnosis?" Hermione smiled at her best friend and her patient.

"You're all better."

"Thank God," said Harry throwing the sheet off his body and shifting to place his feet on the flood.

"Now," said Hermione. "Just take it easy for a few days. Nothing strenuous." Harry just nodded as he stood up. However, taking his first step he stumbled and Hermione had to reach out and catch him.

"What did I tell you?" she asked. Harry just grumbled as he took a minute to catch his balance. With Hermione by his side, helping him, Harry was able to make it to the kitchen where the entire Weasley family was gathered for dinner.

"Look who's back," said Ron as he went to his best friend.

"Hey," said Harry wrapping his arms around his best friend in a hug. He had really missed Ron in the past week.

"Hey yourself," said Ron hugging him back.

"Okay Ron," said Hermione. "Let him go so he can sit down. He's still too weak to be standing up for long." As Ron pulled away Harry frowned at Hermione's words. He didn't like her pointing out the fact that he was weak. However, as soon as he sat down he had Mrs. Weasley fawning all over him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione smiling; he caught her eye and smiled back just knowing that she was laughing on the inside over Mrs. Weasley's antics.

"So Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "What are you going to do now that you're all better?" They had all finished dinner; once again prepared by Hermione (He had spent the entire meal praising her constantly for her hard work during the past week and all of the excellent meals she had provided him with.), and were now sitting down in the living room. Seeing as Harry was steal weak from him ordeal they allowed him to lay on the couch, while everyone else sat down around him, either on chairs or on the floor. Harry had smiled when Hermione had placed herself within easy reaching distance.

He turned his gaze from Hermione, whom he had been watching, to Mrs. Weasley. "I plan on going back to work," he said. "Of course I'll have to take it easy for a few days as I get my strength back up, but I think I can handle it." Harry saw Hermione smiling at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What about you Hermione?" Asked Mrs. Weasley turning to her.

"Oh," said Hermione as they caught her off guard. "Well I plan on going back to work as well. I've really missed working at the hospital this week, especially all of my patients." Harry laughed and they turned to him in surprise.

"Surely you don't miss those crazy teenagers?" He asked recalling their previous conversation. Hermione flashed him a smile.

"Yes, even them." As they shared a laugh the rest of the occupants in the room looked back and forth between the two. Something was changing between them, and it was easy to tell that it was something for the better. However, Ron was just smiling at his best friends. He could tell they were falling in love. They didn't know it yet, but they would find out soon enough.

**~.~.~**

Later that night Harry crawled into bed next to Hermione after taking a shower. He was so glad that he hadn't had to get Charlie's help again. Not that Charlie helping him was a bad thing; except, that he hadn't raised a fuss when Hermione had asked him to help. He had simply replied, "Sure." During his shower Charlie had remained calm and unembarrassed to seeing Harry naked. At first he thought Charlie just simply owned to the fact that they had the same body parts. However, at odd moments he would catch Charlie with a far away look on his face. He had his own suspicions about Charlie, but he would let Charlie tell his family in his own time.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked him.

"Uh. Huh," he said nodding into her neck. Hermione shifted as his breath tickled her neck. Finally she twisted in Harry's arms turning to face him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry," she said. "I can't get comfortable. You breathing on my neck tickles."

"Sorry," said Harry. "I didn't know. I'll just move."

"No," said Hermione clinging to him. "That's why I turned. It's better this way."

"You sure?" He asked her. Hermione just nodded and slid closer to Harry burying her face in his chest. Harry was quiet a few moments before speaking again.

"Hermione?" Silence.

She had fallen asleep.

**~.~.~**

The next morning Harry woke before Hermione and decided to leave her in bed and go fix breakfast. However, upon entering the kitchen he paused in his tracks. Ron was already standing at the stove.

"Morning," he said seeing Harry.

"Morning," said Harry. "What's with this?" He asked motioning towards the stove.

"I figured Hermione was tired of cooking. Plus, I was up early this morning, so I decided to make breakfast figuring you would still be too tired to." Harry could only stare at his friend in amazement.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" He asked Ron. Ron laughed.

"Relax Harry. I'm not taking over your kitchen. Like I said, I was up early this morning. Making breakfast gave me the peace and quiet to think."

"Oh," said Harry. "Do you want me to leave?" Ron just shook his head no.

"Can I talk to you?" Ron asked. Harry simply nodded and sat down as Ron continued making breakfast.

**(Ron Moment)**

With his back to Harry Ron began recalling the events that led to his having a new boyfriend.

"I asked him to wait for me after our training session." Harry interrupted.

"So he's training to be an auror and in our group?" He asked. Ron blushed and nodded.

"Anyways, I told him that I had figured out he was gay and that I liked him." As Ron turned to look at him Harry just nodded.

"You know what happened after that. He said he needed some time to think." Ron turned to Harry and smiled. "I was just so glad that he hadn't turned me down flat I didn't know what to think.

"Of course I had the breakdown here," he said. Harry just smiled in encouragement as he continued. "Well a couple of days later he asked me to meet him after training. He said that he had thought about it and wanted to give the relationship a try." Ron gave Harry a small, sad smile.

"My only request was that we keep it a secret for now." Harry nodded in understanding. "He agreed since we didn't know if the relationship would work. However," said Ron, "the last couple of days he's been asking about you and Hermione. He wanted to know if I told you about our relationship. When I told him that I told you guys that I was dating someone he said he wanted to me you." Harry stilled at this as Ron looked at him.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Ron.

"I told him that I would have to think about it," said Ron.

"Have you made up your mind?" Ron turned to Harry.

"You mean you wouldn't mind meeting him?" He asked Harry. Harry shrugged. If he makes you happy then I'm sure we'll like him." Harry was looking at the counter so he didn't notice Ron's look of anxiety.

Just then Hermione walked in. She was already dressed in her healer robes.

"Morning," she said as she sat down at the counter next to Harry. "What were we talking about?" She asked as Ron set the plate of biscuits down in front of her.

"We're having company for dinner," said Harry. Ron and Hermione turned to him in shock.

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"I'm sure." Ron nodded.

"I'll tell him at work." Hermione looked back and forth between them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ron's bringing his boyfriend to dinner," said Harry and that was the end of the conversation.

**(End of Ron Moment)**

**~.~.~**

"So," said Ron as they apparated to the front of the Ministry building. "I'll just tell him to be there at six." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Hermione as they appeared in front of the building. "I'll see you guys at home. Harry behave today and don't overdo it," she said.

"Yes mother," said Harry. Hermione smacked his arm as she leaned forwards to place a kiss on both their cheeks.

"Bye," she called as she disapparated. When they turned Harry was surprised to find Malfoy standing at the top of the steps. When he saw Harry looking at him, he just titled his head in acknowledgement and disappeared inside the building. _Weird._

Harry shook his head and followed behind Ron as they entered the building.

**~.~.~**

**(Ron Moment)**

"Harry you have to help me!" Ron exclaimed. Harry set down his work bag and turned to his best friend.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't figure out what to make for dinner!" Ron all but shrieked. Harry laughed until Ron turned to glare at him.

"Okay," he said walking over to his best friend. "What does the guy like?" He asked. Ron bit his lip.

"I don't know, but he's really fancy." Harry raised an eyebrow. _Ron was dating someone with class? This could get interesting._

"How about some of both then," he said. Ron turned to Harry with a hopeful look in his eye. Harry laughed.

"I'll cook," he said. "And of course I have an idea."

"Thank you so much Harry!" Ron exclaimed as he threw his arms around Harry to give him a bear hug.

This was how Hermione found the two. However, before she even cleared her throat Ron was already pulling away and asking Harry what he needed.

Harry set Ron working on the shrimp cocktail appetizer while he began cooking the crab. He would serve the crab over noodles and a butter sauce. Hermione was working on the drinks and the salad. He was just fixing the plates when Hermione spoke.

"So Ron," she said. "You haven't even told us the name of your boyfriend. I for one would like to know what to call him when I meet him." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ron swallow. Before Ron had a chance to reply the doorbell rang. Paling Ron's eyes snapped to the clock they kept in the kitchen. It was six o'clock sharp. Putting down his drink Ron slid off the stool and walked from the room, all in silence. Curious as to what had him so nervous (He liked the guy! He shouldn't be that nervous about Harry and Hermione meeting him.) Harry followed with Hermione behind him. Ron already had the door open. However, he was so tall and broad that he blocked whoever was standing on the other side. Harry heard Ron murmur something and then a voice replied back. Harry stilled. That sounded like…

"Harry, Hermione I would like you to meet my boyfriend… Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Hermione turned to one another in shock.

…**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I'm evil, I know! I posted the next chapter with this one, so don't shoot me yet! I just wanted to make a point that my warnings include every moment with Ron that has a reference to him being gay. If you think you can handle this, go back and read it. **

**Other than that, several people have told me that my last chapter was just a little too short. I know. However, I didn't want to add it to this chapter, because this chapter was about Harry being better. I also didn't want to rush his illness through one chapter, hence two chapters. I know that the last chapter was mostly about Ron, but that's what I wanted too. "Jealousy Gets In the Way," was just a way to add some info about Harry being sick, Hermione getting nervous about the fact that she may have to see him naked (She never gave this a thought before realizing that she liked him.), and of course Ron. I wanted everyone to know that he was dating someone; however, he felt uncomfortable helping Harry shower due to his possessive boyfriend. I know this chapter has a lot more about Ron, and so will the next chapter. **_**This is your warning in advance!**_** The next chapter will include both Draco and his "dinner date" along with Ron and Harry and Hermione's budding romance. I'm sorry that it was so short, and the fact that I didn't follow it with another chapter. (I've been sick and couldn't think to type.) If it was a disappointment to see so few words I apologize. I usually follow chapters that short with another one. However, I just didn't get this chapter typed fast enough because I was unsure of how I wanted it to end. **

**I'll quit chatting and get off now. Thanks for sticking with me guys. (House Hunting has now been added to a second community!) I couldn't have done it without all of your support. Ciao WG13!**


	11. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

(Excerpt from last chapter)

"Harry, Hermione I would like you to meet my boyfriend… Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Hermione turned to one another in shock.

**~.~.~**

…**To Be Continued…**

**(Note Ron Moment has not ended yet!)**

Ron moved to let Draco step into the hallway. Without saying a word he closed the door behind him.

"Ron are you serious?" Harry asked his best friend. Ron turned to him and looked him the eye.

"Yes," he said. "You two are the first to know about this, _so please don't screw it up_," he pleaded with his eyes.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen?" said Hermione. Ron nodded and taking Draco's hand he led the way into the kitchen. Harry watched as Draco's eyes widened at the kitchen. However, Ron didn't seem to notice as he pulled him to the stool next to his. It was also the one farthest away from Harry and Hermione.

Without saying a word Harry poured everyone a drink. Harry noticed immediately that Draco latched onto it with one hand; the other was still intertwined with Ron's. Still observing Draco he set out the shrimp cocktail appetizer. Draco and Hermione immediately reached for the tray. His hand even brushed hers as he picked up a shrimp; yet, he didn't even flinch or pull back until it was time to bring the now dipped shrimp to his mouth. They all watched as Draco's eyes closed as the flavor of the shrimp and the cocktail sauce hit his tastebuds.

"Mmm," he said licking his lips and reaching for another shrimp.

"You like it then?" Ron asked Draco. Draco nodded, still chewing. After he swallowed he spoke.

"It's one of my favorites; that and crab," he said. Ron's smile grew as he reached for another shrimp. Ron turned to Harry.

"What can I say?" said Harry upon seeing his expression. "I'm good."

"Huh?" Draco looked between them in confusion.

"We're having crab for dinner. Harry cooked when I couldn't figure out what you'd like." Draco turned to Harry in surprise.

"You cooked?" Harry only nodded. "And crab no less," Draco muttered as he turned back to Ron.

"So," said Harry. "Why don't you tell us the story of how you two started dating? The whole story," he said seeing as Ron was about to object.

"Well," said Ron as he began. "It all started with my obsession." Draco turned to Ron sharply. He had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about. However, Ron just continued. "Trying to figure out what he was hiding was driving me crazy." Ron smiled at his friends. "I figured it out the night you got sick Harry." Harry just nodded. "It turns out he was hiding something." They all turned to Draco as he continued to look at Ron with a confused expression.

"He was gay." Ron turned back to Harry and Hermione. "That's why he got so nervous when I told him I was gay." Harry and Hermione shot Ron a confused look this time. Ron only smiled. It was Draco that spoke up this time.

"If you're gay you can pretty much sense when someone else is gay as well," said Draco. (Don't know if this is true, but roll with it.) Ron only nodded at his words.

"Drake figured that I would find out he was gay and tell everyone."

"Instead," said Draco. "He figured it out, came to me, and said that he liked me." Draco chuckled at this, surprising Harry and Hermione. "I can still see your face," he said turning to Ron. Ron shrugged, but he got red with embarrassment. Harry and Hermione figured they didn't want to know the details.

"Anyways," said Draco. "I told him that I wanted to think about." Draco paused to chuckle and smile once more. "After two days of little sleep and thoughts filled with the redhead here," he said jerking his thumb at Ron, "I gave up." Ron's smile grew.

"I said I would agree to it, and met his condition that we keep it a secret for the time being. However," he said. "I knew that the longer I kept my identity a secret from you two, the angrier you would be." At his words Ron turned towards his friends.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked them. Harry sighed and stood up. Draco paled as he walked around the counter towards him.

Reaching out he took hold of the front of his shirt. "I'm not mad. However, if you hurt him in anyway so help me. I will chase you down and torture you within an inch of your life. Do I make myself clear?" he asked Draco. Draco nodded sharply up and down. When Draco released him, he collapsed back into Ron's chest.

Harry watched as Ron glared at him and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind.

"It's okay Drake. Don't listen to him. He doesn't mean it."

"Wanna bet?" said Harry. Ron turned to him in surprise.

"Seamus hurt you," he said. "If Mal…Draco here is going to step off the first chance he gets then he doesn't need to get any more involved with you." Ron looked at Harry in surprise.

"Look here Potter," said Draco standing up. "Finnigan was stupid. It's not my fault he didn't realize what a great guy Ronald is." Harry turned to Draco in surprise. However, Draco continued. "Ronald is the best boyfriend I've ever had. (Harry watched as Ron's ears got red with embarrassment.) If Finnigan was stupid enough to dump him for another guy, that's his problem."

"However," he said. "I do have to thank him though."

"Thank him?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"If he hadn't dumped Ronald I wouldn't have the greatest boyfriend would I?" Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"Truce," he said holding out his hand. Draco looked at him in surprise but slowly shook his hand. When he sat back down Ron immediately drew him back into his arms. Harry couldn't help but admit they made an interesting couple. "Let's eat!"

Ron led the way into the dining room where a spell was keeping their food warm. He laughed when he saw Draco's eyes light up at the crab.

"Where do I sit?" asked Draco. There were only three chairs. Ron just sighed and pulled Draco down into a chair with him. Harry expected Draco to pull away; however, Draco settled further on Ron's lap and into his chest. "I like this seat," he said. Ron just smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Smiling at his best friend's antics Harry quickly poured the drinks and set Draco's plate closer to him.

As they began to eat Harry observed Ron and Draco. Ron had always been a messy eater. Although he had toned down his eating habits in the past couple of years he was still a messy eater. Draco, on the other hand, had always been an immaculate eater. Even as Harry watched, some of the sauce smeared across the side of Ron's mouth. He immediately expected Draco to scold Ron on his eating habits just as they did in the past. However, he just started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked his boyfriend. Draco just shook his head, reached out, and wiped the sauce from Ron's mouth with his thumb.

"Yum," he said sucking the sauce from thumb. He went back to eating as if nothing had occurred and ignored the fact that Ron's face had a slight blush to it.

Harry just watched them. _Somewhere during the past week, over the course of their relationship, they had evolved into an actual couple. They might not realize it, but Harry knew that they would be seeing a lot of Draco in the future._

**~.~.~**

They all stood in the hallway saying goodbye to Draco. After dinner Ron and Draco had settled down with a game of chess as Harry and Hermione had continued grilling them about the newfound relationship.

If it worked they would tell their parents at the end of the first month. They only had to go three more weeks.

However, it was now time for Draco to get home. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and stepped back so that Ron could do so.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work," he said. Draco nodded.

"Maybe you can come over again for dinner tomorrow?" Draco just nodded again.

"Drake say something," said Ron. Instead Draco reached out, grabbed the front of Ron's shirt, and pulled him down crashing his lips against his own.

At first, Ron tried to pull away. However, with a moment he let out a moan and stepped closer to Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his body. When Draco finally pulled away, after kissing Ron speechless, Ron's ears flamed red.

"Thank you," said Draco. "I've wanted to do that all night."

Leaning forwards he placed one more kiss on Ron's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at work and for dinner afterwards. I can just come here right after work; that way we can spend more time together." This time it was Ron who nodded.

"Bye," he called as he disapparated.

In silence Ron closed the door and turned to his friends.

"I'm going to bed," he said walking towards his room.

"Ron." Ron turned towards Harry.

"He'll do just fine." Ron only nodded at Harry's acceptance of his boyfriend and continued the walk towards his bedroom.

**(End of Ron Moment)**

**~.~.~**

Harry watched as Hermione entered their room and climbed into the bed next to him. After Ron had gone to bed they had sat down in the living room discussing Ron's new relationship with Draco.

Hermione thought the same thing Harry had been thinking earlier.

_They would be seeing a lot more of Draco in the future. _

After the conversation had come to a stop Hermione had suggested that Harry go take a shower. When Harry returned to their bedroom, freshly showered, he had found Hermione curled up on their bed reading a book.

Upon seeing him she set the book down and went to take her own shower. However, now she was back!

Wearing short and a tank-top no less. Harry almost groaned at loud. Seriously, did she have any idea what she did to him?

Harry watched silently as she entered their room and crossed the room to crawl into their bed. He had already drawn down the covers for her. She immediately turned on her side, getting into her accustomed position for bed. Reaching out Harry turned off the light and moved back down among the duvet. Once he was covered, he turned onto his side drawing Hermione back against him as he threw an arm over her side and let his palm rest face down beside her on the bed. Harry could feel her arm lying on top of his and it was driving him crazy, so close and yet so far away!

It remained silent awhile before he spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of me this week. I know how much you missed going to work, and I wanted to say sorry for dragging you away from your duties."

Hermione rolled over onto her back so that she could look up at Harry.

"You should not be sorry for getting sick. It's my job as your friend to help take care of you when you're sick; the fact that I'm a Healer in training just made my job easier. I never meant to make you feel guilty by dragging me away from work. I liked taking care of you this past week. For the past few years you've taken care of everyone else; it's about time someone took care of you."

"You sure you're not mad?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure," she said. She was about to roll back over onto her side when she realized exactly how close she and Harry were. Their faces were almost touching. In fact…

_Oh, God he's going to kiss me!_ Hermione watched as Harry slowly lowered his head, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she so chose. _There was no way she was pulling away however! _

When his lips brushed hers, Hermione groaned inwardly and reached out to tangle her hands in his hair, drawing him ever closer. The kiss was slow and gentle, a way of learning one another.

When Harry finally pulled away, due to lack of hair, he looked down at Hermione. She was staring up at him in wonder and awe; her hands were still tangled in his hair.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Harry. I ….

…**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I know. This time I'm really mean, considering the next chapter won't be posted for another week. I know I left you with cliffhangers twice. Just think though, you only have to wait for one. Anyways, the last two chapters will be posted on August 22, 2010. Yes, the last chapters. I think I might cry… Just Kidding. Anyways, the epilogue is already written so I just have to write the chapter before that and I'll be through. Ciao WG13!**

**Oh yes, review please. It'll make my day. **


	12. Confessions and a Prior Engagement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

**WARNING! This chapter will be short, just 646 words. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm posting the epilogue along with it, so maybe you'll forgive me. I didn't post it with the last chapter, because I wanted it to be a separate chapter. Ciao WG13!**

Excerpt from Awkward…

When Harry finally pulled away, due to lack of air, he looked down at Hermione. She was staring up at him in wonder and awe; her hands were still tangled in his hair.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Harry. I ….

…**To Be Continued…**

"Harry. I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" asked Harry who was very comfortable in his new position.

"I like you a lot." At her words a smile spread across Harry's face.

"I like you too Hermione," he said leaning down and nipping her bottom lip with his teeth. "I have for a very long time." This time it was Hermione who smiled.

"However," said Harry, "I have a prior engagement." At his words, Hermione stilled.

_What was he talking about? _

"Wh..at?" Hermione stuttered.

"You see," said Harry lying back down next to Hermione. She turned to face him.

"I've recently admitted to myself that I was in love with my best friend. My other friend encouraged me to not let her get away, seeing as she meant so much to me. After that I was determined to woo her in an effort to get her to like me. So, you see you'll have to be patient with me because I'm still trying to woo my best friend." Hermione smiled as she let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm patient. Also, I think this best friend of yours is going to realize really soon what a great guy you are and decide to like you back," she said.

"Is that so?" asked Harry. Hermione could only nod as he leaned over to kiss her once more.

**~.~.~**

The next morning Harry and Hermione tried to enter the kitchen without looking like they had just spent the last ten minutes making out behind their closed bedroom door.

They shouldn't have worried. Ron was too excited about Draco coming over again that night to notice anything weird about his friends' behavior.

They had decided to wait and tell Ron when they could tell his family as well. Harry didn't want to come out with the news; he wanted to surprise them all by just kissing her. When Harry had told her this she couldn't help but smile and agree. It was rare that he had so much fun doing something. _Who was she to take that away?_

So that led to Harry inviting Ron's family to dinner two nights later. (They couldn't do it that night because Ron had already invited Draco.)

Anyways, they were all now standing in the kitchen while Ron was at the stove. (He was giving Hermione a break from all the cooking she had done in the past week, as well as Harry, who had cooked the past two nights for Draco.) Hermione was leaning against the counter sipping on her drink while Harry sat at the island chatting with Ron's family when the perfect opportunity presented itself…

Someone had asked for a glass, and since Hermione was standing in front of the cabinet that housed the glasses she turned to get it. Silently getting up from his seat, Harry crossed the floor to Hermione. Once he reached her he placed his hands on her hips turning her around and effectively trapping her against the counter.

"Harry what are you…?" Hermione was cut off as Harry pressed his lips to hers, earning gasps from everyone in the room. Because she had not managed to grab the glass yet, Hermione still had two hands free and she chose to reach up and bury them in Harry's hair as he nibbled against her lips.

"You taste good," he said finally pulling away.

"Thank you," she said, "but do you think you can let me go so I can grab the glass?" Sighing Harry dropped one arm from around her waist, and let her twist around to grab the glass.

When he turned back to the Weasley's, he immediately sought out Ron's gaze. However, his best friend was smiling brightly.

"Took you long enough," he said. Harry smiled back at him.

"It was worth the wait," he said winking at him.

**Author's Note: So they're together. There was no fuss or no hassle. They simply went from being friends to dating. The fuss and hassle were for other couples; ones who don't know each other like Harry and Hermione do. They just wanted a simple relationship that was more than friends. Over time it will grow into something more. Onto the epilogue.. WG13!**

**Thanks for reading, leave me a review!**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. **

Two Years Later

Harry watched as Hermione helped their son take his first steps across the room. When she turned to him and beamed he couldn't help but smile back before getting lost in his thoughts again.

They had dated six months before Harry asked her to marry him. It took another six months to plan the wedding Hermione, her mother, and Mrs. Weasley wanted. Harry hadn't scared. He was fine as long as Hermione convinced him every day that she was still going to marry him the longer it took to plan the wedding.

**(Ron Moment)**

The front door opened, shattering Harry's thoughts. He turned to find Ron and Draco coming through the door. He watched as Draco teased Ron about something. Ron must have been put out because he stopped, placed a hand on his hip, and pointed a finger at Draco chastising him. Harry laughed as Draco suddenly leaned forward and placed a kiss against Ron's lips. He watched as Draco paused whispering something against Ron's lips. Whatever he said, Ron must have liked it because he smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck before beginning to kiss him back. Harry laughed again, causing the couple to separate and turn to look at him.

"Heya Harry," said Ron pulling back. Kissing Draco in front of Harry no longer embarrassed him. They had simply been kissing far too long, especially now that they were married (or bonded) he thought as he saw Draco's wedding band glint in the sunlight pouring from an open window as he pushed back a strand of loose hair.

**(End of Ron Moment)**

"How's my favorite nephew?" He asked coming into the room where Hermione was standing with Jamie in her arms.

Harry laughed as he and Draco followed Ron into the living room. "Ron, he's your only nephew. Of course he's your favorite." Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"He's fine. In fact he just took his first steps." Ron and Draco turned to Harry.

"That true?" they asked together. Harry nodded smiling. He nodded to Hermione to put Jamie down.

"Let's see who he comes to," he said crouching down and calling Jamie to come to him. He grinned in satisfaction as his son made two steps towards him. However, his grin turned to confusion as his son turned towards Ron and Draco. He would have thought Jamie would go to Ron; however, with determined steps his son walked towards Draco.

Draco beamed with happiness as he scooped Jamie up and kissed his cheek. However, he paused when a soft golden glow began to envelope them. When the glow dimmed Draco collapsed to the floor still holding Jamie safely in his arms. Harry and Hermione ran to check their son over for injuries. However, Ron was frantic with worry about Draco.

**(Ron Moment) **

Ron sighed in relief when Draco's eyes fluttered open. However, he soon grew confused as Draco's hands immediately went to his stomach. "Baby," he croaked. Ron looked at Draco confused.

"I'm here Love," he said. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Draco shook his head rapidly.

"No," he croaked. "Baby," he said his hands still moving over his stomach. Ron was still giving him a confused look. Draco sighed in frustration and grabbed Ron's hand placing it on his stomach.

Everyone grew still as another glow surrounded the couple. However, this one did no damage as it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Baby," Draco ground out.

"Oh," said Ron. "That baby."

Behind them Harry turned to Hermione confused.

"I don't know," she said. "I mean I've read something about this before, but it was so long ago. Let me think," she said seeing their glances. "The book said that a child can grant the gift of a child to someone of his/her choosing. The child, however, must feel complete trust with this person that she/he will take care of the child."

"But what about the second glow?" Asked Draco, his voice still hoarse. Hermione smiled.

"The child was gifted to you. Had you no partner the child would have had your genes only. However, the spell sensed that Ron was your partner, partly due to his worry and the fact that his magical core is mixed with yours due to your bond. When you placed Ron's hand on your stomach, the spell sensed that he was your mate; therefore it gave the child some of his genes as well."

Draco turned to Ron with a worried look on his face. However, seeing the expression on his husband's face Draco relaxed. It was one of wonder and awe. Ron looked down at Draco. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered. Nodding Draco pulled Ron's face down to his so that he could kiss him.

"We're going to have a baby," he repeated against Ron's lips.

Watching their friends Harry and Hermione smiled at them. However, when Harry looked down at his son he noticed a mark upon his right palm. It was the Malfoy crest. He looked at Hermione in confusion. In turn she smiled at him.

"The mark signifies to everyone that he meets later in life that he once helped a Malfoy. He now shares a connection like no other with Draco." During Hermione's explanation Ron helped Draco up. Now that he was standing he crossed the room to stare down at Jamie.

"I owe you little one. You've given me a great gift." Jamie only stared back at Draco as if he understood every word. Draco got the feeling that he did and Jamie would one day collect on the debt, even if he didn't know how.

**(End of Ron Moment)**

But that is another story…

***I just want to add that I planned on this chapter being short and it mostly being about Ron. He deserves his story to be told. I'm sorry if it disappoints anyone. Thanks, WG13!**

**P.S. Please read my author's note after this chapter. It explains why I ended the story this way, and what I plan on doing for a sequel! Yes, another one. Ciao!**


	14. From the desk of Wesleyangirl13

From the desk of _Wesleyangirl13_,

I could have put this in the last chapter, but I felt it would ruin the ending. Seeing as that was the last chapter it is time to say goodbye… for now!

Thank you to every single person who has story alerted this, added me as a favorite because of this story, reviewed, left me a message, or simply read this story. The success of this story wouldn't have been as great without every single one of you. I am ending this chapter of the story with it being added to two different communities and over a hundred reviews. This has been everyone's most favorite story yet even though I only began it to placate my interest in having Harry ending up sharing a room with Hermione. Because of this story's popularity I have decided to make this story a trilogy (for the time being). I must warn you the story will be about Jamie and his connection to Draco's child. I have no idea how long the story will be or when it will be posted. (Harry and Hermione will only be side characters in this story.) However, I will not be adding it as more chapters to this story. Jamie and ?'s story deserves to be a story by itself. So without further ado,

Goodbye for now. Happy reading and please be on the lookout for anymore of my stories. I expect a review. Drop me a line if not only to mention that you read this story. (You didn't have to like it.) I love hearing from my readers no matter what story they read of mine and what input they leave behind.

Ciao, WG13

P.S. I've decided to call the sequel Smitten.

And if you have any questions about something I may have not put in the story and you would like to know, feel free to leave a review (I read and reply to every single one.) or a private message. Thanks!


End file.
